Jesse's story
by ladie21
Summary: the story of how Jesse actually came to be in the group, and the story before brian new character I decided to make this longer, because it came across as unfinished.
1. Default Chapter

I dont' own any of teh characters from The FAst And the furious, bit Ldie is mine   
  
  
"Get Ladie," Letty said from the back seat holding Dom's shirt to her bleeding   
mouth.  
  
"I'm already on it," Leon said making eye contact with her in the rear view. She was still bleeding heavily, but not nearly as bad as before. She was starting to look pale, her face pasty under her tan. He was worried, but he knew Letty was tough, and they still had to find Jesse, and Ladie. Ladie was Letty's half sister, and as long as he could remember she'd always been around the group, like a shadow on the out skirts. Standing side, by side with Letty you wouldn't even be able to tell they were, related, until she opened her mouth. That was apparently a family trait the girls had spines of steels. Ladie was tall at 5'9 with slanted brown eyes, and mocha colored skin. Her dad had been black, but he'd left when she was just 3, and she didn't remember him much. Their mom had died 7 years later.  
" I bet Jesse's with her," Dom murmured a sneer on his face . His arms were tense as they drove, and he thought of Vince... and Brian.  
  
  
Dom was standing outside as he waited for Jesse to show up with Ladie. He he'd sent promising that they would all meet later In a town in Mexico he knew of .  
  
"Dom I didn't know what to do," Jesse said stepping out of the passenger side off his Jetta that Ladie had pulled up in. She was opening her door when she heard the roar of the motorcycles "JESSE!" She screamed seconds before the shots rang out. Struggling with the door handle as she panicked she finally managed to fall stumble out of the car.  
Crawling next to Mia , she became oblivious to everything going on around her.  
"Don't Die, Jess, please," She whispered her hand on his cheek .  
  
  
She had actually been the first one who knew Jesse. She met him in school when she was just fourteen. He had always been nice to her, and since they came from the same neighborhood they stuck together. The other children were always teasing them, and tried their best to make Ladies' life a living hell because of her sister Letty. She had always been one of the best racers, and people resented her because of it, and the fact that she had always been close with the Torettos didn't help either.   
Ladies pov   
I was only 14 when I first meet Jesse. It was my freshman year of high school, and it was nervous as hell. Letty had gone to the same high school last year, and I knew her "reputation" would precede me. She had transferred now so she could attend school with Mia who had just moved back into the neighborhood when Dom got out of jail. It was just the two of them living in the old Toretto house now, and we spent most of our time there. Vince, Domnic, and Mia were the only family she had ever known. They all had their roles in a way Mia had always been the princess, Letty the lady warrior, and me, well I was the baby. It was funny how things had changed since Dom came back, Letty had always loved him, I knew they were meant to be together, but Dom had never seemed to notice. Now he was noticing, and I knew it was just a matter of time until the got together. Vince was still trying to get Mia to date him, but I don't think that one will ever happen. As much as Vince loved Mia, I was always his baby. I don't think there was anything that boy wouldn't do for me, but it was a two way street.  
  
Fixing my face with a scowl I walked into the school daring anyone to speak to me. I knew the deal here, it was mostly rich kids, and preps, they didn't like "My " Kind. I was wearing black jeans that tied up the sides sunglasses, and a black tank top that stopped a few inches above my belly button. It was the outfit that Mia had helped me pick out earlier. I love my sister, but we don't always agree on fashion. I was sitting in homeroom when the a boy walked in. He was on the tall and thin with slightly curl brown hair, and green eyes, not much to look at, but... something about him intrigued me. That in itself was odd, I was never really into boys, I had Dom, and Vince, they had always been enough, who needed romance. I was in the middle of starring when he turned his head and looked straight at me.   
  
: I am so busted I thought.: trying to look play it off by coolly looking away I had on sunglasses there was no way he'd be able to tell right? I wondered who he could possibly be, he seemed like he would come from my area, but I had never seen him before.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked sitting in the seat next to me.  
"Last I checked it was a free country" I said shrugging. He seemed almost nervous as he looked around, and squirmed ,like he couldn't stand to sit still.  
" So , are you from around here, cause I never seen you before," I said turning to him, and sliding the sunglasses down my face to look at him better.  
"I'm new here, the names Jesse, Jesse Thompson.  
"I'm Ladie."   
" I know who you are," He said turning to face the front as the teacher walked in. Now I was intrigued even more. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, and I was thinking about him as I left school .   
"How was school?" Vince asked as I walked toward his blue civic, he had just fixed up.  
"It was school Vince, you know I hate it here."  
"Yea yea," He said pushing my door open .   
  
"Hey Ladie!" I heard a voice say. Turning I smirked to myself, If It wasn't Mr. Thompson himself.   
"Hey Jesse, how you living?" I asked referring to his first day.  
"Its ok, as long as you like snots," He said shrugging his shoulder.  
"Yea, well I'll catch ya later, my rides here," I sad getting in.  
"Later," he said walking towards a black Accord.  
"Who's that?"   
"Just some guy from school?" I said shrugging.  
"Riight," he said driving to the entrance. He was gunning his engine at the stop light when I glanced over The Black Accord was right next to us, and it was the window was rolling down. A dark haired man with dark eyes was in the driver seat, and Jesse leaned over.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Vince?" I asked laughing " No way, that's my bro."   
"Does your bro wanna race?" The man asked.  
"You don't know who you're messing with man," I said as Vince looked over, and smirked.  
"You talking to me little man?"   
"Yea, You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"   
"You're on, first one to the Bodega on 3rd wins," Vince said turning to me. Rolling my eyes I put my seat belt on, I knew the drill.  
"See you at the finish line!" I screamed to Jesse as the light turned Green, and the car took off tires squealing.  
"Jeez Vince, don't kill us," I said as he barley missed a parked car that was sticking out.  
"Hey I always get us there don't I?" "Damn he's good," he said shifting the car back into 5th gear as the man pulled up next to us.  
"Oooh Vince is gonna lo..."  
"Don't you even say it Lad," he said as he managed to get ahead just as the store came in sight. Slamming on the brakes he spun into a parking space right in front. I saw Mia, and Dom look up from the counter curious to see what the hurry was.   
"Lucky break," I said opening the door.  
"You're good ," The man said pulling up beside us. Leaning against the car I took the time to study him. He hadn't seemed like the type who would race, but he knew his stuff, I could tell by looking at the inside of the car that he knew a lot about technology. A lot of this stuff wasn't that popular or known about, he must have been racing for awhile.  
  
"Yes, I am good, now where's my money."  
"Here you go, " he said pulling out a 50 " names' Leon."   
"Well thank you Leon," He said taking the money , and turning to leave. Halfway there he stopped " You wanna come in for a beer?" My mouth dropped and I turned to look at him, Vine never liked anyone ! Let alone offered them a beer. Seeing my expression he winked. It was then that I figured it out, he thought I liked Jesse! That snake. Laughing to myself I realized he wasn't wrong.   
"Sure ," Leon said stepping out of the car.  
  
"That's your brother?" Jesse asked as we followed a few feet behind.  
"Not by blood, but yea, in ever other way that matters." I smiled as his confused expression, he would see what I meant soon enough.   
  
"Who's this?" Dom asked not even looking up from his paper work.   
"Dom," I said in my best whiny voice. I knew he didn't like new people, and he looked like he was in a bad mood already .I wanted him to like Jesse, or I would never see him again. The team never let guys close to me, or any of the girls for that matter.  
  
"You know them Lad?" He asked sighing and looking up. Closing the door I came in and sat on the desk in front of him.  
"Well the younger ones names Jesse, he goes to my school, seems real nervous, but nice, and Leon, well he just gave Vince a run for his money."  
"Are you serious?"   
"Yea, I think that's why he brought him here."  
"You think he's got potential?" he asked me. I knew just as much about cars as anyone, but I was more the mechanic than the racer. I liked to race, but I loved actually working on the car.   
  
"Yea I really do, maybe even better than you."  
"Aint no one better than me little girl," he said laughing.   
"I know, but I wanted you to smile, you're to serious sometimes," I said standing .  
"Wait," He said gently pushing me down.  
"What?" I said cocking my eyebrow.  
"You have this look on your face..... What's in it for you ?"   
"Nothing Dom, can't I just be doing my favorite big bro a favor."  
Shrugging he threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked out.  
"Where's Let?"   
"Working on her car she'll be here in a while."   
  
"So this is the guy who almost beat Vince?" he asked in his gravely voice that would scare me if I hadn't known him so well.  
"Almost is the main word in the sentence." Vince said drinking a Corona as he leaned against the counter.  
"Yea that would be me, name's Leon," he said sticking his hand out.  
"Domnic Toretto, you race?"   
" Yea I used to drag down in Orange County, thought I'd check things out up here, this is my cuz, Jesse,"   
"Nice to meet ya," He said nervously. I smiled shaking my head, that kid needed a keeper. A small voice inside said : Someone like you.  
"Come on Jesse let's go bug my sister."  
"Sure," he said following me. From that day I on I always thought of Jesse as the person I had to always be there for. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was only 14 when I first meet Jesse. It was my freshman year of high school, and it was nervous as hell. Letty had gone to the same high school last year, and I knew her "reputation" would precede me. She had transferred now so she could attend school with Mia who had just moved back into the neighborhood when Dom got out of jail. It was just the two of them living in the old Toretto house now, and we spent most of our time there. Vince, Domnic, and Mia were the only family she had ever known. They all had their roles in a way Mia had always been the princess, Letty the lady warrior, and me, well I was the baby. It was funny how things had changed since Dom came back, Letty had always loved him, I knew they were meant to be together, but Dom had never seemed to notice. Now he was noticing, and I knew it was just a matter of time unti the got together. Vince was still trying to get Mia to date him, but I don't think that one will ever happen. AS much as Vince loved Mia, I was always his baby. I don'  
think there was anything that boy wouldn't do for me, but it was a two way street.  
  
Fixing my face with a scowl I walked into the school daring anyone to speak to me. I knew the deal here, it was mostly rich kids, and preps, they didn't like "My " Kind. I was wearing black jeans that tied up the sides sunglasses, and a black tank top that stopped a few inches above my belly button. It was the outfit that Mia had helped me pick out earlier, I love my sister, but we don't always agree on fashion. I was sitting in home room when the a boy walked in. He was on the tall and thin with slightly curl brown hair, and green eyes, not much to look at, but… something about him intrigued me. That in itself was odd, I was never really into boys, I had Dom, and Vince, they had always been enough, who needed romance. I was in the middle of starring when he turned his head and looked straight at me.   
  
: I am so busted I thought.: trying to look play it off by coolly looking away I had on sunglasses there was no way he'd be able to tell right? I wondered who he could possibly be, he seemed like he would come from my area, but I had never seen him before.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked sitting in the seat next to me.  
"Last I checked it was a free country" I said shrugging. He seemed almost nervous as he looked around, and squirmed ,like he couldn't stand to sit still.  
" So , are you from around here, cause I never seen you before," I said turning to him, and sliding the sunglasses down my face to look at him better.  
"I'm new here, the names Jesse, Jesse Thompson.  
"I'm Ladie."   
" I know who you are," He said turning to face the front as the teacher walked in. Now I was intrigued even more. I didn't see him for the rest of the day , and I was thinking about him as I left school .   
"How was school?" Vince asked as I walked toward his blue civic, he had just fixed up.  
"It was school Vince, you know I hate it here."  
"Yea yea," He said pushing my door open .   
  
"Hey Ladie!" I heard a voice say. Turning I smirked to myself, If It wasn't Mr. Thompson himself.   
"Hey Jesse, how you living?" I asked referring to his first day.  
"Its ok, as long as you like snots," He said shrugging his shoulder.  
"Yea, well I'll catch ya later, my rides here," I sad getting in.  
"Later," he said walking towards a black Accord.  
"Who's that?"   
"Just some guy from school?" I said shrugging.  
"Riight," he said driving to the entrance. He was gunning his engine at the stop light when I glanced over The Black Accord was right next to us, and it was the window was rolling down. A dark haired man with dark eyes was in the driver seat, and Jesse leaned over.  
  
"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Vince?" I asked laughing " No way, that's my bro."   
"Does your bro wanna race?" The man asked.  
"You don't know who you're messing with man," I said as Vince looked over, and smirked.  
"You talking to me little man?"   
"Yea, You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"   
"You're on, first one to the Bodega on 3rd wins," Vince said turning to me . Rolling my eyes I put my seat belt on I knew the drill.  
"See you at the finish line!" I screamed to Jesse as the light turned Green, and the car took off tires squealing.  
"Jeez Vince, don't kill us," I said as he barley missed a parked car that was sticking out.  
"Hey I always get us there don't I?" "Damn he's good," he said shifting the car back into 5th gear as the man pulled up next to us.  
"Oooh Vince is gonna lo…"  
"Don't you even say it Lad," he said as he managed to get ahead just as the store came in sight. Slamming on the brakes he spun into a parking space right in front. I saw Mia, and Dom look up from the counter curious to see what the hurry was.   
"Lucky break," I said opening the door.  
"You're good ," The man said pulling up beside us. Leaning against the car I took the time to study him. He hadn't seemed like the type who would race, but he knew his stuff, I could tell by looking at the inside of the car that he knew a lot about technology. A lot of this stuff wasn't that popular or known about, he must have been racing for awhile.  
  
"Yes, I am good, now where's my money."  
"Here you go, " he said pulling out a 50 " names' Leon."   
"Well thank you Leon," He said taking the mone , and turning to leave. Halfway there he stopped " You wanna come in for a beer?" My mouth dropped and I turned to look at him, Vine never liked anyone ! Let alone offered them a beer. Seeing my expression he winked. It was then that I figured it out, he thought I liked Jesse! That snake. Laughing to myself I realized he wasn't wrong.   
"Sure ," Leon said stepping out of the car.  
  
"That's your brother?" Jesse asked as we followed a few feet behind.  
"Not by blood, but yea, in ever way that matters." I smiled as his confused expression, he would see what I meant soon enough.   
  
"Who's this?" Dom asked not even looking up from his paper work.   
"Dom," I said in my best whiny voice. I knew he didn't like new people, and he looked like he was in a bad mood already .I wanted him to like Jesse, or I would never see him again. The team never let guys close to me, or any of the girls for that matter.  
  
"You know them Lad?" He asked sighing and looking up. Closing the door I came in and sat on the desk in front of him.  
"Well the younger ones names Jesse, he goes to my school, seems real nervous, but nice, and Leon, well he just gave Vince a run for his money."  
"Are you serious?"   
"Yea, I think that's why he brought him here."  
"You think he's got potential?" he asked me. I knew just as much about cars as anyone, but I was more the mechanic than the racer. I liked to race, but I loved actually working on the car.   
  
"Yea I really do, maybe even better than you."  
"Aint no one better than me little girl," he said laughing.   
"I know, but I wanted you to smile, you're to serious sometimes," I said standing .  
"Wait," He said gently pushing me down.  
"What?" I said cocking my eyebrow.  
"You have this look on your face….. What's in it for you ?"   
"Nothing Dom, can't I just be doing my favorite big bro a favor."  
Shrugging he threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked out.  
"Where's Let?"   
"Working on her car she'll be here in a while."   
  
"So this is the guy who almost beat Vince?" he asked in his gravely voice that would scare me if I hadn't known him so well.  
"Almost is the main word in the sentence." Vince said drinking a Corona as he leaned against the counter.  
"Yea that would be me, name's Leon," he said sticking his hand out.  
"Domnic Toretto, you race?"   
" Yea I used to drag down in Orange County, thought I'd check things out up here, this is my cuz, Jesse,"   
"Nice to meet ya," He said nervously. I smiled shaking my head, that kid needed a keeper. A small voice inside said : Someone like you.  
"Come on Jesse let's go bug my sister."  
"Sure," he said following me. From that day I on I always thought of Jesse as the person I had to always be there for.   
  
I got into my first fight over him.   
  
Were walking towards the store when we saw two guys from school.  
  
"Hey Ladie, what are you doing with a guy like that, you need a real man, with a body like yours you could even have me," He said walking over to put his arm around me.   
" You have three seconds to move away from her," Jesse said out of no where.   
"You brave little man?" He asked getting in his face. Jesse flashed me a look, and I stepped away knowing he was going to swing on him. He punched the guy in his mouth, and they began to fight, Jesse had the boy up against the wall punching him when his side kick decided he wanted to jump in.   
  
"I don think so," I said coldly pushing him away.  
"Just stay out of it," he said roughly shoving me He went toward Jesse again, and something in me snapped. Letting out a growl I had learned from Dom I grabbed the back of his shirt swinging him around, and punching him in the mouth . Shocked he wiped his mouth before stepping toward me.   
"Now you die bitch!" He hissed swinging. His fist caught me in my eye, and I winced knowing I would have a black eye later. Gritting my teeth I stepped back, swinging I knocked him to the ground. I had never felt such rage in my life, it was like I saw red. Growling again I began to kick him in the stomach.  
"You're not so tough now are you , you piece of crap, don't you ever , ever touch me or mine again!" I hate to think of what I could have done to him if Vince, and Dom hadn't found us.  
"What the hell's going on?" Dom roared.   
"Stop Lad, Lad! You're gonna kill the guy!" Vine said grabing me by the waist.  
"Get the hell off me" I said swinging wildly trying to wiggle away .   
"Calm the fuck down! " Dom yelled " Letty !" he said screaming Seeing what was going on Letty jumped out of the car, and grabbed my arm helping Dom drag me to his black nissan he'd gotten from a junkyard.   
"Remember what I said!" I screamed from the back seat. A few seconds later the car was flying away from the alley .   
  
"Jesus Ladie what the hell is wrong with you ?" Dom yelled.  
"He was gonna jump Jesse, what did you want me to do !"   
"Quit yelling at her Dom, " Letty said understanding. She would have done the same thing if it had been Dom.   
"Where's Jesse?" I said suddenly panicking.  
"Vince has got him, now let me look at your face," she said reaching around the seat.  
  
  
"Oh My God! what the hell happened!" Mia screamed when she saw my face.   
"You should see the other guy Mia," I said plopping on the couch.  
"Guy!"  
"She aint't kidding girl. she f'd that dude up, that' s my sister," She said patting my shoulder.   
"I don't feel so good now," I said moaning.  
"Well I guess not slugger, " Dom said " Here put this steak over your eye."  
  
"Wheres my baby?" Vince asked walking in with Jesse .  
"Vincy, my eyes hurts."  
"Here drink this," He said handing me a Corona.  
"Vince!" everyone said.  
"What I'd say she earned it."  
"Thanks Vincy," I said taking the bottle and sitting up.  
" Uh uh," Jesse said taking it from me, and sipping it.   
"Jesse," I said smiling at him and shaking my head, and resting it on his shoulder.  
"Thank you ," He whispered kissing my forehead.   
  
I don't think I realized how much I really cared about Jesse until my 16th birthday.   
  
  
"Wake up sunshine," Jesse said shaking me .  
"Jess... its a Saturday, go away," I said pulling the covers over my head.  
"Come on birthday girl , I have something to show you ."   
"It is my birthday," I said popping up, laughing he shook his head at , me, and pulled me out of bed.   
"Come on hurry up and change," he said sitting on the bed.  
"Yea yea," I said walking to the closet, and pulling out a pair of jeans, and a white tank top with a split in the back. I shimmed into my jeans putting them on under my night gown, and turning my back to Jesse I pulled it over my head, putting on the tank top   
"Ok let me put my hair up, and we can go." I said grabbing my brush.  
"I'll do it," HE said taking the brush out of my hand. I never understood why, but he had a weird obsession with my hair. He had brushed, and braided it many times, it was something only he could get away with doing it.   
"You know sometimes you worry me," I said sitting  
"Awwwh you know you love me," HE said kissing my neck after he put my hair in a loss bun. Times like this he was closer to me than anyone had ever been. I could almost pretend he was actually mine...almost .   
"Aight let's jet boy," I said taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.   
"Do you even know where we're going?"   
"I have no idea," I admitted making him laugh.  
"Get in," he said opening the car door.  
"Holy crap your dad let you drive this? "   
"Yea, but I think its just because he knew it was your birthday, and I was coming to get you."   
"Why are we stopping here?" I asked when we go to the garage.   
"I need to pick up some parts today at the store, and they made a list for me. Shrugging I got out, Jesse was a magician with engines, but he could never remember a thing.   
"You can never remember a thing," I said thinking out loud.  
"I know that's why I have you sweet heart."   
"Yea, yea," I said as we walked in.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
"Oh my gosh , you guys!" I said hugging them.   
"You knew!" I said hugging Jesse.  
"Yeap, its the first secret I ever kept from ya." The party went on all day, and into the night. Around 9, I slipped out for some air. Letty followed me a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey sis, why the long face."  
"Letty... when did you know that Dom was the one?"   
" In a way I've always known ya know? There was something about him that made me crazy. He's the only boy I ever thought of giving my heart to." "Why?"   
" I don't know."  
"You finally realized it huh?"   
"Realized what?" I asked completely confused  
That you are insanely in love with our mad scientist."  
"Jesse?"  
"Come on Lad its me."  
"Ok , I admit it , I love him so much Letty, it makes me sick sometimes, he has no clue, I've tried to forget it, or say its because were such good friends."   
"That's just not the truth though, I mean I love Vince, but its not like this , and he is one of my best friends ever."   
"I knew this day was coming, and I wish I knew what to tell you , you just have to let him know how you feel girl."   
"I'll try."  
"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Jesse asked walking outside.  
"Nothing bro I was just leaving," Letty said smiling at me.   
"What's up?"  
"Jess, ummm I - nevermind," I said shaking my head, and smiling.  
"You sure?"  
"Yea , so what did you want?"  
"I have something to show you, we've all been working on this forever," He said taking my hand, and leading me back into the garage.  
"All right Vince, now," He said as they pulled the cover off a car that was parked in the back. It was then that uncovered the prettiest car had ever seen in my life . It was a baby blue Toyota Supra with blue swirls on the side giving it that designed effect. It had my name across the front windshield in white.   
  
"You guys!" I said getting chocked up.   
"Surprise Ladie baby" Vince said picking me up and swinging me around.   
"I Love You guys!" I screamed laughing. "OOh what's under the hood?" I squealed as soon as he put me down. Jogging over i lifted the hood to find a super charged engine..  
"Shit guys! This is a 10 second car!" I said as they laughed.  
"Jesse, lets go for a ride!" I said as Mia tossed me the keys.  
  
After driving around for a while I stopped in front of the house we shared with the Torettos.   
"Jesse," I said turning to face him in the car.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me," He said cupping the back of my head and pulling me forwards.  
My mouth was slightly open with shock, and he took advantage of the situation slipping his tongue in. Realizing what was going on, I wrapped my arm around his neck and closed my eyes. His tongue   
dipped in and out of my mouth as he pulled me over to sit in his lap. His hands ran under my t-shirt and I shivered. I had dreamed about this moment for the past two years.   
"Are you cold ?"   
"Uh huh," I said nodding never breaking our eye contact.  
"Well we can't have that," He said laughing, and pulling me closer.   
His shirt was off and I was sitting in his lap facing him when we heard the tap on the window.   
"Wha?" I murmured pulling away from him, and looking at the window.  
"O h my gosh , they're all steamed up."   
"What did you expect?" he asked giggling.  
"Someone didn' t take their ridlin toady." I said teasing him as I wiped the foggy window off.  
"I never take my ridilin," he said laughing.  
"Hey Vincey baby," She said rolling down the window.  
"Well its about damn time!" He said seeing her, and Jesse. They laughed as they realized the whole Team was gathered around the car.  
"What made you ask me?" I asked ignoring the rest of the team.  
"I was getting tired of waiting for you to ask me," he answered honestly. 


	3. chp 3

My stomach churned as I sat in the backseat of  
  
Mia's new Aquamarine Acura. Letty was in the passenger  
  
seat , and we were all headed to the Tran restaurant.  
  
Dom came up with the ideal that if the two families  
  
merged, we would be unbeatable. I knew he was right,  
  
they were the second best racing team out there, us  
  
being the first, but something about it made me  
  
queasy.  
  
"Dom are you sure you want to do this?" Vince asked as  
  
they drove in the car ahead of the girls.  
  
"It couldn't hurt, come on man we'll making a  
  
killing." He said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly  
  
.  
  
  
  
"Guys do you think this is going to work?" I asked  
  
quietly from the back/  
  
"Yea, I mean its not like we ever had any bad blood  
  
between us." Mia said .  
  
" Yea Lad, we'd be awesome together, we don't even  
  
have to hang with them outside of racing if we don't  
  
want to ." Letty said agreeing.  
  
"I know I just … I got a funny feeling about this," I  
  
said shaking my head and sitting back in the seat with  
  
a huff.  
  
"Let us worry about that , you just concentrate on  
  
school," Letty said . I was the only one besides Mia  
  
who even looked like they were gonna graduate school.  
  
The team was always on me about doing my homework, and  
  
studying for tests. It was a funny site to see, Dom  
  
all dirty form working on the cars, and bitching at me  
  
about the importance of school.  
  
"You just make sure you stay clear of Johnny, and  
  
Lance when were not doing business," Mia murmured a  
  
moment later.  
  
You noticed huh?" I sad referring to the way they  
  
liked to undress us with their eyes. They would  
  
probably look at Letty too if they hadn't Dom would  
  
rip their eyes out.  
  
"How can I not, it always feels like they're starring  
  
a freaking hole into me."  
  
" I don't like that," Letty said scowling. Even though  
  
I was 17 now, she still felt the need to protect me, I  
  
guess some things never change .  
  
"Its going to be ok you guys things will work out,"  
  
Mia said as well pulled into the parking lot.  
  
  
  
"What do you think of these guys?" Leon asked Jesse as  
  
he turned of the cars."  
  
"I don't really know them, they're damn good racers,  
  
but I don't like the look that Lance kid gets in his  
  
eyes, he's a few spark plugs short if you know what  
  
I'm saying. "  
  
"I hear ya bro," He said as they stepped out, and  
  
walked in.  
  
Pulling our sunglasses onto our face, the three of us  
  
stepped out of the car, and walked in surrounded by  
  
the guys.  
  
"I want you to keep close, and stay quite for once,"  
  
Dom said his voice rough, and gravely like it always  
  
was when he was trying to get his point across.  
  
"I can take care of myself Dom," Letty said scowling  
  
harder than she was before.  
  
"Damn it Letty!" " I don't want have to worry about  
  
you to on top of everything else."  
  
"Whatever," She said shrugging her shoulders. Her way  
  
of agreeing to his to being silent for the time being.  
  
  
  
"You all right?" Vince asked draping his arm around my  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I just have a bad feeling about this V."  
  
Walking in we spotted Johnny, and Lance sitting  
  
with a girl I had never seen before. She was petite  
  
with long black hair, chocolate eyes, and long black  
  
eyelashes. I hated to admit it, but she was  
  
absolutely gorgeous. Judging from Letty's tense  
  
shoulders, and clenched mouth , she agreed.  
  
"Welcome, sit," Johnny said pulling out chairs for us  
  
girls. Ignoring him, we all sat in a both across from  
  
the other guys while Dom went over to sit across from  
  
him. As the two talked I winced. The girl who had  
  
turned out to be Johnny's sister April was eyeing Dom  
  
like she was a starving woman, and he was a piece of  
  
meat.  
  
:This can not be good: I thought. The thing that  
  
really made my blood boil was the fact that Dom was  
  
glancing her way when he thought no one was looking.  
  
"Down Bitch," I murmured making everyone turn to me,  
  
and Letty raise her eyebrow.  
  
"I was just thinking outloud." I said shrugging. Used  
  
to my sudden out burst they all turned away . Shaking  
  
my head I let my thoughts wander. I knew that Dom  
  
wasn't a hundred percent faithful to Let, but  
  
cheating on her with a Tran would be ….. Something I  
  
didn't even want to think about . The hairs on the  
  
back of my neck bristled, a nd I turned slowly  
  
towards the direction of the glare I was feeling.  
  
Locking eyes with Lance, I forced a fake smile, and  
  
turned to see Jesse boiling.  
  
"What Dom said to be nice?"  
  
" It aint you I'm pissed at ," He said giving Lance a  
  
glare of his own. One that screamed : She's mine so  
  
you better find another one."  
  
"Its all set guys , Tonight we race," Dom said as he  
  
stood up, and they both walked over to the table. 


	4. chp 4

Chapter 4 ?xml:namespace prefix = o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft- com:office:office" /o:p/o:p  
  
o:p/o:p  
  
I felt dangerous that night, like some wild creature. There was so much tension between the two teams, and at the same time a sense of excitement. Excitement that seemed to course through my veins like NOS. I was dressed in my "Do not F with me " outfit , skin tight black leather pants, a black bra covers with a sheer black top ,and my heavy black boots with 3 inch heels that made me almost as tall as Dom . :this must be what it feels like to be Letty: I thought to myself as I walked down stairs feeling unstoppable.  
  
At the moment no one could touch me , and I felt the need to raise a little hell. I smirked as I watched everyone's eyes bulge out. This was the side that very few people got to see.  
  
"Man sis I feel sorry for who ever done pissed you off!" Letty exclaimed laughing as she flashed a quick  
  
o:p/o:p  
  
glance at April.  
  
"I feel sorry for who ever pisses me off," I said walking over to Jesse, and closing his mouth.  
  
"You ready to go?" Dom asked with a look that told me he'd be watching my every move. Nodding I grabbed my keys as we all headed out, for the first time as the team that would soon annihilate all. Moments later I grinned a canine like smile of predator as I stepped out into the warehouse parking lot. This was my favorite part of racing just before you actually competed, the smell of gas fumes in your noise, the roar of engines reveing as the racers tried to intimidate each others. It was funny how much bull one could talk, I loved calling them on it. Shaking away my thoughts, I located Jesse, and walked over.  
  
Jesse's Pov  
  
I smiled to myself as I watched Ladie approach, the gentle swaying of her hips, and the smirk that was always pasted on her face in public as familiar to me as my own face. She had been a part of me for so long, I knew her better than myself. To others outside the team it might not be obvious, but I could tell something was bothering her. Her hips swayed more violently than usual, and her mouth was drawn tight… Something was going to go down tonight, and like always I'd be right beside her to make sure she was protected.  
  
"You racing tonight?" I asked smiling, and tilting my head to the side, to try and see her eyes behind her sunglasses.  
  
"Yea I think Dom wants me to," She said shrugging and slightly lowering her glasses to look at me. A few moments later I turned to see what she was so fixated on, Following her line of vision I winced when I saw April talking to Dom, and standing a little to close. That girl was messing with the wrong set of sisters. Letty was on the other side of the late talking to Mia, and Hector, or the girl would have already been on the ground.  
  
"Go ahead, and go over there, cause I know you want to ," I said as she began to nervously bite her lip.  
  
" Who me?" She said giving me an innocent expression. " I'm just gonna go over, and welcome her to theteam," she said walking away with a sneer.  
  
" Damn I feel sorry for that girl," I said to V who nodded in agreement .  
  
Ladie  
  
"Sup Dom, am I racing tonight?" I asked trying to sound neutral.  
  
" Yea, I wanted you too, cause Edwins been wanting you to race." He said referring to my off, and on racing schedule.  
  
"I thought I was going to race, " April said pouting ,and moving closer.  
  
"We wanna win don't we?" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Ugh," she said shocked at my outburst. I knew she was good, but I also knew I was ten times better. From the time was sixteen I had never been beat.  
  
"Bitch," She hissed making me raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You girls cool it, I'm gonna go talk to Johnny." Usually everyone wanted a piece of Dom , but since I barley raced, it was all about me when I came, everyone wanted to break my record. As soon he was out of hearing distance I turned to April.  
  
"Don't think for a minutes that because were on he same team I would hesitate to stomp your ass into the ground. "  
  
"You talk a lot of sh_"  
  
"No Listen cause I'm only gonna say this once," I said interrupting her. " You see that girl over there?" I said pointing.  
  
"Everyone knows who Letty is ," She huffing as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Well that's my sister, and if you do anything to hurt her, I will rip you a new asshole."  
  
I saw her face pale when she heard who I was related to,and I smiled. She was doing a good job of hiding it, but she was scared.  
  
"We understand each other then?"  
  
"Yea, we do," She said quietly.  
  
"Good, welcome to the team," I said smiling, and walking away.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Letty asked as I walked over.  
  
"I just welcomed her to the team." I said making Jesse laugh.  
  
Jesse  
  
Laughing I shook my head, I knew that wasn't what she said, but she would tell me tonight when we went to bed. We never kept secrets from each other, it was a promise we made when we firs started dating. Dom and decided that she would race, but that was no surprise, the girl was good, as good as Dom, hell almost better , but no one dared say it out loud. Like usual she won, and tossed the 5 grand to Mia to count.  
  
"To slow Edwin," She said smirking as she walked over to me.  
  
"Next time girl, next time," He said walking off. I smiled as she walked over to me kissing me lightly on the mouth. She was never one to show her emotions in public.  
  
"Well you are just full of surprise's tonight."  
  
"I take it you like the outfit?"  
  
"I 'd like taking it off even more." I said wagging my eyebrows. She punched me lightly on the arm, and blushed.  
  
"You are so horny Jesse I swear!" She said chuckling. It never ceases to amaze me that she still blushes after we've been together for three years. We share the same room, even the same bad, and she still manages to maintain this innocence that draws me to her like a moth to a flame. I think she was the only seventeen year old virgin I had ever known. Sometimes I feel like she's the only truly clean thing in my life. She calms down in away that not even engines can. There were so many reasons why she didn't belong in this life, she was so intelligent, and I knew she deserved better, but I can't help praying she never leaves. 


	5. Chp 5

The party was in full swing by the time I got there, and people were everywhere. Pausing inside the door I looked around until I finally spotted my sister.  
  
"How you living girl?" I asked squatting beside her as she played a video game.  
  
"Jesse just went up stairs to change," She said not bothering to look away from the screen.  
  
"Well hello to you too," I said laughing,  
  
"What?" " You know that's what you were gonna ask me," she said putting on her I'm your big sister smirk that drove me crazy.  
  
"Yea, yea, I'll be down in a few," I said turning to walk to the stairs. One thing we always did for one another was keeping up on where are guys were. There were in such high demand it was almost like we had to. My foot was on the first step when someone called my name. Turning I spotted Johnny Tran making his way through the crowd.  
  
"Sup Johnny?"  
  
" Nice win tonight."  
  
" Thanks," I said nodding.  
  
" Your good."  
  
"That's what they tell me, but I get the feeling you didn't come over here to chat."  
  
" No I didn't, what's the deal with you ,and my sister?"  
  
" It as just a .. misunderstanding, but its clear now, you know it was a girl thing."  
  
"Just checking," He said shrugging, and sipping his Corona.  
  
" You're like Dom ya know," I said squinting my eyes as I looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
" The way you look out for y our sister, I respect that, but if she steps out of line with me, I'm gonna take her down."  
  
"I can live with that," He said smiling as he walked away.  
  
:Damn: I murmured to myself I was starting to actually like the guy .Turning I jogged up the steps calling for Jesse as I opened the door to our room. When I got no response I shrugged, and headed to the closet immediately taking of my shoes, and pants. When I was home most times I just wanted to be comfortable. I was reaching for a pair of Jesse's pants when I heard the door creek open.  
  
"Jesse, did you forget something again?" I asked laughing as I turned around. The laugh stuck in my throat, and chocked me as I found myself looking into the eyes of Lance.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Tran!"  
  
" I was looking for someone," He said shrugging. Realizing this was his first time in my house I calmed.  
  
"Well they sure as hell aint here, now could you leave?" I asked suddenly feeling naked as I realized I was standing there in my sheer shirt, and a thong, which was the only thing I could wear with leather pants.  
  
"But things here are so much more… interesting right here."  
  
"Tran, " I said scowling.  
  
"Well it was you I was looking for you, You know I like you don't you ?"  
  
"Look , I have a boyfriend, and its not going to happen so why don't you turn around, and leave before things get ugly , these aren't your streets here." Tilting his head he seemed to consider my words, and turned to leave.  
  
"I'll leave," He said walking out slowly. "For now."  
  
:This could cause major problems: I thought shivering as I thought of the things he could have tried. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel safe in my own home, and for the first time I had no one to turn to. If I told anyone one the team what had happened tonight they would kill Tran, and start a war. With trembling hands I managed to pull on Jesse's pants , and dig in the dresser for one of his white tanks.  
  
Jesse's pov  
  
I smiled as I watched Lad walking towards me in my orange Jogging pants, and white beater. I had never told , but seeing her in my clothes was a major turn on. There was just something sexy about seeing your girlfriend in your clothes.  
  
o:p/o:p  
  
"Hey gorgeous," I said grabbing her wrist, and pulling her gently into my lap.  
  
"Hey babe," She said laying her head on my shoulder, and playing with the edge of my tank top.  
  
"You ok?" I asked my New Jersey accent creeping out from when I lived up Nprth with my Mother.  
  
"Yea, having the Trans in my house, just makes me nervous," She said as I nodded in agreement. I knew she probably thought I had forgotten about the incident in the restaurant , but I hadn't. Heck I probably never would. When a looks at your girl with that much lust, you keep an eye on him.  
  
"You know what?" She said suddenly sitting up straight.  
  
"What?"  
  
" I need a drink," She said making my mouth drop. I knew she meant alcohol, and she never drank, especially not at the parties. Sometimes she'd drink on New Years, and always at V's birthday parties, but never on weekdays.  
  
"What Jess," She said heading toward the bin of coronas, me behind her.  
  
"But you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Jess, don't you think I get tired of being good all the time?" She asked winking as she popped the top.  
  
"No its one of the things I love about you," I whispered taking the Corona.  
  
"Jess," She whined softly pouting. I hated when she did that she always got her way! It was the side of her that Only I got to see, and maybe V.  
  
"Ok ok , but I'm not letting you out of my site."  
  
"That would be a bonus to drinking," She said laughing, her dark eyes twinkling in the light.  
  
A few hours later we were both feeling pretty loaded when the party started clearing out.  
  
"Jesse, how are we going to get upstairs?" She asked laughing hysterically as we held on to each. o  
  
"Where'd Dom, he'll help," I said holding her up.  
  
"No good, him and Let went upstairs a loooooong time ago. "V! where are ya!" She yelled.  
  
"He just left with a blond," Johnny said walking up.  
  
"Here's Johnny!" She said laughing as she patted him on the side of his face. I tensed waiting to see Trans reaction, I was surprised when he laughed.  
  
"I see someone here had to much to drink."  
  
"Yea," I said laughing as she looked around asking " Who who?" At that moment I really started to like Tran, he wasn't such a bad guy. It was his cousin I couldn't stomach.  
  
"Need Help getting her up the stairs?"  
  
"Normally no, but since I've been drinking yea."  
  
"Ok, here we go, come on Ladie," he said lifting her.  
  
" You're stronger than you look Johnny," She said giggling. Rolling my eyes I stumbled up the stairs behind them. Something was definitely up, alcohol, or no alcohol Ladie never acted like this.  
  
Ladie  
  
When Johnny came over to carry me up, I was really surprised. I knew me, and Jesse were way past our limit, but I figured, we'd just sleep on the couch. Even with the alcohol I was still alert, I was just testing my waters with Tran. I wanted to know where he stood, and how much he was actually like his cousin. He lifted me up , and caried me to my room with Jesse close behind, and from that night on I looked at him as a friend. 


	6. chp6

The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
"Hey Alchy," Johnny said as he wlaked into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on ! That was like six months ago!" I said shaking my head as Mia laughed, It was a Sunday , and we were all getting together for dinner.  
  
"I've seen those bottles under your bed girl," HE said making me chuckle. Spinning around I pointed the wooden spoon I was tossing salad with at him.  
  
"You do realize I'm making your food right?" I sad making Letty laugh.  
  
"Ouch," She said shaking her head as she arranged the chicken in a bowl to take out.  
  
"I know when to shut up," he said walking out back to joint the rest of the boys.  
  
"That boy loves you to death Lad ," Mia said bumping me with her hip.  
  
"HE does not," I sad rolling my eyes, and smiling. Over the past few months we had gotten really close, almost as close, as me and V. If the two groups ever split up I would be heart broken, and Dom, and Johnny would hate each other. Neither of them trusted easily, and they had both become pretty close. Lance, and April rarely came around outside of races, but their presence wasn't missed. Lance was still a slimy snake who was not used to being turned down, but he hadn't caught me alone again. I was starting to wonder if Jesse knew there was something going on because he had been paying etra attention to me lately.  
  
"Princess at one o'clock," Letty murmured a few moments later as April walked into the back yard.  
  
"Oh yea," Mia said blowing the hair out of her face, and rolling her eyes as she walked outside with the salad bowl I had handed her.  
  
"There's only one room for a princess , and I think its Mia," I said laughing as watched her walk towards the guys taking everyone's attention from April.  
  
"I'm just waiting for the sparks to fly cause she don't' know about Mia," Letty said as we walked out the door.  
  
"No she doesn't," I said remembering the last fight Mia had got in. Even thought Mia didn't seem like it all the time, she was a Toretto through, and through. The last girl she'd fought, ended up with a broken nose for bad mouthing her Mother who had died when they were younger. She had a wild streak to her, sometimes she could be almost as bad as Letty! And that was saying a lot.  
  
"Thank you DOM," I said kissing his head as I sat down to eat. Smiling he shook his head as I went to sit next to in between V, and Jesse. I think Sundays were really my favorite time with the team. That was when we were the most like family.  
  
"Hey V baby, what ya looking at?" I said following his gaze to Mia. I felt so bad for V, he had liked Mia for as long as I can remember, and she just did not like him in that way at all. Sometimes he would come into my room at night, so broken hearted over the way she had blew him off.  
  
"Huh?" He said turning to face me.  
  
"I said what ya looking at," I whispered smirling.  
  
" Shut up Lad, you know what I'm looking at," He said turning away, and slightly blushing.  
  
"V, I don't understand why," shaking my head I smiled biting my tongue. I would say nothing at all, before I would hurt his feelings.  
  
"What?" He said turning to face me.  
  
"I don't understand why y'all haven't hooked up yet, you are such an awesome guy."  
  
"Awwwh thanks Lad," He said wrapping his arm around me, and giving me a hug. I felt so bad after I met Jesse. I knew everyone thought that me, and V would hook up when I was old enough, but once I met Jesse that was it. I knew V had always thought Mia was attractive, but it had gotten so much worse after I started dating. Sometimes I wondered if V had liked me that way, and what would have happened if he had said something. I get like that at times, wondering about me, and V, he was my best friend, but at the same time he was so much more. It was one of those things you push into the back of your mind, and never let see the light of day.  
  
"Earth to Lad," Dom said making me jump.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you would say grace,"  
  
"Oh, sorry," I sad blushing. " Dear God thank you for this time to be together as a family, and just relax, thak you for this food, and thanks for the win last night it was so awesome! I had just put that new racing clutch in, and I…."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Dom said cutting me off." I could ramble on for days if you let me, it was one of the many things, me and Jess had in common.  
  
"That was good babe," He said kissing me as he reached for the barbecue chicken.  
  
"Thanks," I said trying not to laugh as V made faces at us.  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Hey Mia, can I ask you a question?" I said as we washed dishes that night. It was a routine, we always did the dishes together, we had some of our most serious conversations at times like these.  
  
"Yea Lad, sup?"  
  
"Why won't you give Vince a chance?" She could tell I was serious because I had used his first name.  
  
"Lad, There is more than one reason, but you know I don't date my brothers friend's."  
  
"Mi, this is Vince, he's more than just your brothers friend, you've known him since he was like ten!"  
  
"Lad… I think this is one subject you should leave alone, cause you don't know the whole situation."  
  
"Why? I mean did he do something to you? Cause I'll kill him," I said setting down the towel ,and turning to face her.  
  
She froze and turned to me her hands still emerged in the soapy water.  
  
"The real reason I don't date V is because I think his heart already belongs to someone, and I know he could never love me the way he loves them." I had my mouth open to ask who when I realized exactly who she was talking about.  
  
"Mi, you're wrong," I said turning away , and picking the towel back up as we went back into out routine.  
  
"It's a chance I'm not willing to take," She said shrugging. " So are you working after school tomorrow?" she said changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, Dom's been on me about not working my hours lately." " I swear he thinks his my daddy."  
  
"You, and me both, but I love it when you work cause then I'm not all alone."  
  
"Awhhh Mia," I said hugging her , and rocking side to side.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Dom said as he walked to the fridge to get a drink.  
  
" We're plotting to kill you," She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, the usual then," he said going back into the living room. The Torettos had a strange way of showing it sometimes, but they truly loved each other.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
"Hey girl, how you living," I said as I walked in to the store that day after School.  
  
"Hey Le,,,, dang you sound like your sister!" Mia said laughing.  
  
"Please don't' say that," I said rolling my eyes, as I tossed my book bad behind the counter, and hopped over .  
  
"I know y'all hate to admit it, but you are so alike. "  
  
"Yea, just like you and Dom?"  
  
"Now we are nothing alike."  
  
"Right," I said smiling . Our heads popped up as we heard the roar of motorcycle.  
  
"Oh look here comes the rest of the gang!" I said with mock excitement.  
  
"Yea, I aint to found of the other two myself."  
  
  
  
We both put small smiles on our face as the three Trans walked in all dressed in black, except for Lance, who wore skin tight snake skin pants.  
  
"How's it going?" Johnny asked sitting at the bar.  
  
"Its going, I just got out of school so the world aint that sunny right now."  
  
"Awwh poor baby," April said making me smirk. We had a love hate relationship. I loved to hate her, really we had come to an understanding, but we baited each other every chance we got.  
  
"Yea, its so hard to be in demand," I said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Lance said smiling at me. Rolling my eyes I headed toward the back.  
  
"I'm gonna get us another case of pop Mi, I'll be back in a second.  
  
"Aight girl," she said flipping through a magazine she had brought.  
  
I was bent over when the arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
" I finally got you alone," Lance said.  
  
"Let go off me Lance," I said trying to keep calm. I wasn't used to anyone touching me so freely. It made me realize how much I really depended on my boys!  
  
"Why, you know you like it," he said pulling me up against him. Growling I completely lost my cool stomping on his foot.  
  
"I said get the hell off me," I said as he laughed.  
  
"Steel toes babe."  
  
The more I wriggled the tighter he held until it felt like I could barley breathe. My chest was heaving, and my ribs were hurting as I stood their limply in his arms. The minute I felt him relax I elbowed him in the ribs, shoving him as he jumped back, and running for the door. He lunged, but he wasn't quick enough. Mia looked up as I ran out with no pop, but instead of stopping to talk to her I kept running out of the store, and down the street. I knew that it was the beginning of the end. I could hear Mia yelling for, Dom, and I knew they would both be rushing out to watch me run down the street. I was at the end of the street when I heard Dom call my name, but I never stopped, there was only one person I wanted to see. 


	7. chp 7

NC-17 ( I tried something a bit different , tell me what you think.)  
  
Flinging the door to the garage open I stumbled in looking around wildly. Letty was under a car, and V, Leon, and Jesse were all working on cars. They turned around to look at me when the door slammed into the wall.  When there mouths dropped open I began to think of what I must look like for the first time. My black tank top was torn, and my frayed jeans barley hung onto my hips I knew my face must have been flushed, and my pony tail shot to hell, and back. As soon as Jesse turned around I found myself running to him, he didn't even have time to wipe his hands before I pounced.  As soon as I felt his arms wrapped around me my body began to tremble. In the back of my mind I could hear what was going on, Letty rolling from underneath the car, and V, and Leon trying to figure out what was going on .  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid he'd startle me. I opened my mouth to tell him, but nothing came out, and I was chocking on unshed tears. The moment he realized this he shifted me in his arms saying  
  
"Ok babe, lets' go." I relaxed wrapping my legs around his waist as he lifted me. The others remained quite, knowing I would explode if they tried to force me into talking at the moment. As we left the garage I laid my head on his shoulders clinging tighter, and breathing him in, he had a certain smell, that was him alone. Like car oil, sweat, cleverness, and something else that was him alone. I feel in love with him all over again in that moment. Once we were in our room he sat down on the bed with me practically attached.  
  
"What happened bube?" He asked taking out my ponytail holder, and rubbing my back slowly.  
  
"Oh God Jess, I was so scared, and he wouldn't let me go," I whispered roughly as I struggled to keep my voice fro cracking.  
  
"Who ?" He asked as he ground his teeth together.  
  
"Lance," I said trembling as he tensed. Sensing that I needed him with me he said  
  
"Shh its ok babe, I'm not going anywhere."  We sat quietly for a while him rocking me back and forth until we heard the slamming of car doors.  
  
"You feel like talking to them?" he asked knowing it was the rest of the team.  
  
"Not right now."  I 'm not sure exactly what Jesse said but he somehow managed to get them to leave.  
  
"They're all staying at V's we have the place to ourselves tonight," he said walking in. o:p/o:p  
  
"Come on, lets' get you cleaned up," He said coming over to help me out my torn tank. I leaned into him, as I sat they're limp my body aching. This was the side of Jesse that only I could bring out. To most people he can't take care of himself, but he has always managed to care for me, sometimes making me do things I Don't feel like doing. Like Studying for a test, or even going to school. I always like to think I'm loo0king after Jess, but its really a two way street. I chuckled as I Jesse's hand touched bare skin.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You never wiped your hand of did you? "  
  
"I'm sorry Lad, let me go get a towel," He said realizing he's just smeared grease all over my  
  
back.I laughed as I remembered  a time when we first started dating.  V had been going to the  
  
store to shop with Mia, and I yelled out "Bring me back some grease." Jesse had said "Why we  
  
have plenty at the garage." Making everyone laugh. It took me almost 10 minutes to explain why I  
  
needed to put grease in my hair. That was one of the only times me being part black had ever  
  
come up. That was one of the reasons I loved Jesse so much, he loved me because I was me,  
  
just me. A lot of other guys I had known before Jess had always tried to make me into something  
  
I wasn't. Wanting to tell they're parents I was Hispanic, because they were afraid to tell them  
  
about my mixed heritage. That was the reason why I had never dated, I wouldn't deny who I was  
  
for anyone.  
  
"Here we go,:" Jesse said as he unsnapped my bra to wipe the grease off. "Sit up," He said setting the cloth aside.  
  
"For what?" I said playing dumb. I knew he wanted to look me over for bruises, and I was  
  
ashamed.  I knew he had grabbed me tight enough to bruise the skin, and to bruise my mocha  
  
skin  you had hit me extremely hard.  
  
"Come on Lad," He said leaning over me to look directly into my eyes.  
  
"Just don't' freak out ok?" I said arching my back, to help him ease the denim jeans over my hips, and down my legs  
  
"Awwh baby," He said as he saw the dark bruises that were beginning to form on my hip line, waist, and sides. I winced softly as he gently probed them.  
  
"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you ," he said  gently kissing the dark marks.  
  
"Jess, you can't be with me twenty four hours a say," I said putting my hand on the side of his face.  
  
"I know," He said sighing heavily. " You know I know I don't; say this a lot, but I love you  
  
Ladie Marie, I really do," he said leaning over to kiss me.  
  
"I love you to Jess," I said pulling him down to me.  Placing his hands on both sides of my body  
  
he leaned in closer.  I moaned as his tongue slid in my mouth, and I gently sucked. I wanted be  
  
as close to him as humanly possible. Wiggling under him I slid my hand under his shirt, and  
  
running my nails down his back.  
  
"Lad," he said breathless, and he kissed my neck.  
  
"Off," I said suddenly aggressive, something I had never been before. Minutes later he was  
  
tossing his shirt over his head, and I was gently biting his shoulder.  
  
"Damn, Lad what's gotten into you?" He asked growling. I smirked knowing I was turning him on .  
  
"I have no idea."  I answered huskily. Moments later I had him shimming out of his pants.   
  
"Lad, If we don't stop… I don't think I'm going to be able to," he said lifting himself up to look  
  
down on me. Looking up at him I smiled, he was everything I had ever wanted in a man.  Just  
  
then his green eyes were glazed over with passion, and his hair was ruffled from me running my  
  
fingers through. I don't think he had ever looked as attractive to me as he did in that moment. As  
  
long as I lived I knew I would never forget the way he looked in that moment.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"What?" He said leaning closer, and narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"Don't stop Jesse, " I said breathing heavily.  
  
"You know what your saying?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Jesse I love  you like I could never love anyone, our four year anniversary is in less than two  hours …"  
  
"I know , I just … I don't want to hurt you ," He said bashfully.  
  
"Ok," He said growling, as I smiled ,and nibbled on his ear.  
  
"I never knew you could be like this Lad."  
  
"Me neither." HE rubbed my thigh, as he slid my underwear down ,and I sighed ,it seemed like I'd been waiting for this moment forever. Kissing my neck he leaned over me after taking his boxers off.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes," I said looking into his eyes.  Entwining our hands together he lifted my arms over my head.  
  
"Look at me Ladie." Lips trembling slightly my brown eyes met his, our eyes saying things we  
  
could never fully express with words. I tensed as he slid in slightly, and he kissed my neck, and  
  
shoulders until I was putty in his hands. He kissed me as he made the final thrust, and my soft cry  
  
was lost in his mouth. Tears slid down my face as I tensed it felt like something had torn. I knew it  
  
was going to hurt, but I hadn't expected it to hurt so much.  
  
"Shh I'm sorry it won't hurt anymore," he said kissing away my tears, and resting on his arms as he kissed me gently.  
  
Eventually I completely relaxed, and the throbbing changed, from being painful to being a tension.  
  
When I began to move my hips experimentally he began to move .Slowly in, and out building the  
  
strange tension in the pit of my stomach.  
  
"God Jesse," I said growling.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" He said tensing  
  
"No, you're driving me crazy," I said rubbing my nails down his back   
  
Later  
  
"Are you ok?" Jesse asked as he lay on top of me.  
  
"I'm fine Jess."  
  
"You don't regret it do you ?"  
  
"No, happy Anniversary," I said glancing at the clock.  
  
"Happy Anniversary , I love you Ladie Marie, " he said rolling over.   
  
"I Love you to Jesse Alexander."  As I drifted off to sleep that night I remember thinking things  
  
could never get better than this. Sometimes I wish I could erase that statement cause for a long  
  
time after that I wasn't happy 


	8. chapter 8

 I squinted my eyes as  I felt soft kisses being placed on my face. Cracking my eyes open I smiled as the night before came back to me.  
  
   
  
"Happy birthday ," Jesse whispered. I loved the fact that my birthday was the same day as our anniversary cause he was the best gift I had ever received.  
  
"Thank you baby, Finally I'm legal, and I graduate in a week!" I said stretching slowly. My body ached slightly, but it was a good kind of ache, one I would always cherish.  
  
"How are you ?" he asked  serious for once.  
  
"I'm good," I said smiling.  
  
"Sit here, I'm going to go get your present," He said throwing on pants as he left.  Smiling I  
  
leaned back in the bed pulling the covers up, and wrapping them under my arms.  
  
"Ok here it is," He said handing me a green bag with the word Osterman's on it.  
  
"Jesse , you bought me Jewelry ?" I asked excitedly opening the bag.  When I pulled out a black velvet box, my heart began to pound.  
  
"Jesse?" I said as stroked the outside afraid of what I would find when I opened it.  
  
"Just open it, " he said smiling as he searched my eyes for expression . Taking a deep breathe  I gasped when I found a Diamond ring.  It was a princess cut, that had to be at least one  carat. My eyes wide I turned to look at him, and found him on his knees.  
  
"Ladie Marie Rodriguez will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my God yes!" I said jumping out of the bed into his arms. HE laughed kissing me as he fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Jesse, I can't when did you get this?"  
  
"Mia helped me pick it out, we've been shopping for 6 months."  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you," I said raining kisses all over his face.  
  
"I love you to, " he said looking into my eyes. I knew he was relieved. Jesse had a problem with putting himself out there for people. His Mother had treated him badly, pointing out all his flaws, and always putting him down. If I ever met the woman, it would be all bad.  
  
"Get dresses Lad, were going on a trip."  
  
"What should I bring?"  I loved surprise's especially Jesse's cause he knew me better than anyone else.  
  
"I'll pack for you, you just go get ready," He said smiling mysteriously. Grinning I ran to the shower, this was something he must have been planning for awhile.  
  
   
  
Later That day  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet ?" I asked as we drove on the highway.  
  
"Nope, just sit back, and relax babe, " He said entwining our hands together as he drove.  
  
"OK," I said leaning back, and letting my eyes drift over my lids. Relaxing I quickly drifted off to  
  
sleep. I woke up to find the sun low in the sky. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was 5:00, we  
  
had been on the road for 3 hours.  
  
"Baby, where are we headed?"  
  
"We're almost there," He said grinning as he glanced over.  About half an hour later we pulled up  
  
to a nice stucco hotel with beige walls, and cactus? Where had this boy taken me? I smiled as I  
  
spotted the teams car's in the parking lot.  
  
"Ok , here we are," He said getting out. Stepping out of the car I Stretched, and my mind started working over time. Where in the world were we?  
  
"Lad, where was the one place you always wanted to go to ?" He asked as we walked towards the check in holding hands.  
  
" You know I always wanted to go back to Baha, Mexico where I was born, remember?" " I said it was so pretty there when I was a kid, and I would love to get marr…." Freezing I turned to look at him.  
  
"Welcome to Baha sweetheart," He said kissing me as we walked into the lobby.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Only you could do this," I said to Jesse as we lounged by the pool in the sun .  
  
"Lad?"  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Why don't we just get married here?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yea! Right here, right now," He said hopping up causing the rest of the team to stare.  
  
   
  
"Oh my God what is that rock on your hand?" Letty asked getting out as the ring caught the sunlight, and sparkled.  .  Dom, looked shocked, but I think Leon, and V had seen it coming. Mia smiled sweetly as she watched me blush.  
  
   
  
"Jess, asked me to marry him."  
  
"When's the date?" Leon asked.  
  
"Ohhh around…today," I said turning back to face Jesse.  
  
I smiled as I looked around, and saw all of my closest friends. I had two maids of honor, Letty,  
  
and Mia. Leon was Jesse's best man, and the rest were grooms me. I Stood in front of the  
  
Preacher in a white sundress I had purchase, and a bouquet of red roses. Jesse was wearing a  
  
beautiful to me. It wasn't the way I had pictured my wedding  but some how it was ….. right.   
  
Starring into Jesse's eyes I cried as I said I Do and  I was almost relieved to see tears in his eyes  
  
too. In all of the years I had known Jesse I had only see him cry one time, and that was when is  
  
Father got locked up. HE had been so afraid he would have no place to stay. Besides me, and  
  
the team I think his Father was the only one to really show him affection.  
  
"I can't believe you are fucking married girl!" Letty said later as we all hung sat in a bar as a sort  
  
of  reception.  
  
"Believe it baby, that boy is my heart ," I said smiling as I watched him talking to V, who I was sure was telling him if he hurt me he'd kill him.  
  
"There's only one thing bothering me Let."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wonder where he got the money?"  
  
"That by has been saving for years to get you that."  
  
"OH my gosh I had no idea."  
  
   
  
  Stretching out my hand I let Jesse pull me out of my seat as we danced together all night long.  
  
   
  
The next day  
  
"So the team drove down here last night?"  
  
"Yea, but first Dom had to take care of some business." Jesse said as we lay in bed the next day.  
  
"What kind of business Jess?" I asked playing with the simple gold band I had bought  him.  
  
"Well he went over to see the Trans'."  
  
"Oh God what did he do?"  
  
"I don't know, he just said that the our merger was over, and we should make sure to stay out of  
  
their way. Shivering, I moved closer to Jess. The team had talked about that with me the other  
  
day before the wedding, and agreed to never bring the subject up again.  Later on I found out that  
  
Dom had gone over to see April. He'd gotten her all hot, and bothered, waited till Johnny came  
  
home, and left her sitting there half naked. HE had never wanted her, he just wanted them to feel  
  
the same way we did. Dom could be heartless like that sometimes. That was how the rumor  
  
started that He slept with April, and he managed to keep Let. The truth was, if he had really done  
  
that she would have left him so quick it would make his head spin.  
  
   
  
One month  later.  
  
After I graduated  I started working in the store full time with Mia. Everything was the same,  
  
except Jesse was starting to buy me things, expensive things that I knew he shouldn't  be able to  
  
afford. WE had a new bed room set, an entertainment system, and he had taken me shopping  
  
every weekend. I got the feeling there was something going on that everyone knew about except  
  
me. I had noticed the glances exchanged over my head, and whispered conversations that  
  
stopped when I walked into the room.  
  
  


	9. ch9

"Can I talk to you for a minute Jess?" I asked after work .  
  
"Sure babe," he said taking my hand as we walked to our room. As soon as the door closed I spun around.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Where's the money coming from Jesse?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest . My heart dropped to my feet as his face began to pale. My husband just might be in over his head. It was weird to think that …. My husband.  
  
"Ladie-"  
  
"Don't Ladie me Jesse!" I said shaking my head from side to side like I always did when I was mad.  
  
"I'll show you tonight, but you'll have to change," He said slowly walking over to the closet, and  
  
handing me a pile of black clothes. Fuming I snatched them away, and began to change.  It was a  
  
'little past midnight when the team, minus Mia pulled on to the side   of a deserted stretch of  
  
highway off.  I was silent as we all parked, and got out. I was waiting for someone to turn around,  
  
around the side of a tall structure, and uncovered four sleek, black Honda Civics. I hadn't even  
  
known they owned these cars, where was the money coming from?  
  
"Jesse, you got the left side… Ladie, no mater what happens you keep your mouth shut until its all over."  
  
"What ever," I said blowing my hair away from my face, and stepping into the car. : What the hell  
  
have I gotten myself in to?: I wondered.  
  
   
  
"That girl has had an attitude problem for the past week," Dom said practically growling at me.  
  
"She knew he was lying to her, hell I'd be pissed if my husband was lying to me too," She said  
  
shrugging nonchalantly. Although she pretended to be indifferent I knew she was really worried . I  
  
had been acting out of character, snapping at everyone, giving Dom attitude, I had even hurt V's  
  
feelings.  Of all the things that had ran through my mind, nothing could have prepared me for  
  
what actually happened. I screamed as the guys surrounded the truck, afraid we would wreck.  
  
"Don't worry , this is what's supposed to happen," Jesse said in an attempt to calm me. More  
  
pissed than ever I turned away silently praying that everyone would be all right.  
  
MY stomach churned as Vince secured the truck, and Jesse pulled under it.  
  
:Think of the beginning of the movie, when they show the first high jacking. :  
  
As we pulled up in front of the house that morning I rushed from the car, and retched on the side  
  
of the house. I knew the team wasn't a group angels, and they bent the law, but this was too  
  
much . Just thinking about all of the things that could have happened to them had made me sick.  
  
   
  
"Come get her Jess," V said as he held my hair away from my face.  
  
"Take care of my sister man," Letty said hesitating, as she , and Dom walked in. She knew I was pissed, and she wasn't sure if she should stick around, and take the tongue lashing, or let Jess handle it.  
  
"I've got here," He said walking over, and taking V's place.  
  
"I'm sorry Lad," He whispered kissing the top off my head as he left.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked as I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth, and stood straight.  
  
"How could you do this?" " I could expect something like this from the rest of them, but you ?"  
  
"I'm doing it for us," he said wrapping his arms around my waist supporting me.  
  
"Don't' say that shit!" I said pulling away. Swaying I grabbed on to the door frame on the porch  
  
"I never asked for any of this Jesse!" " Not the clothes, the DVD, the furniture, any of it! " All I ever  
  
needed was you ." "Is this how you got my ring?" I asked horrified as I twisted the gold band that  
  
seemed to be burning my skin.  
  
"No Lad, I've been saving for that as long as I can remember.  
  
"You can not keep doing this!" I said lowering my voice, because I knew the rest of the guys were  
  
all near the window listening.  
  
"Its not like I can just stop now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dom needs me ," He said making me scream in frustration  as I walked into the house kicking  
  
the door open.  
  
"I'm your wife Jesse, does that count for anything?" I said starting to cry as I ran up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked following me as I passed right by our room.  
  
"I don't even want to look at any of you right now" I said before I slipped into Mia's room. When I  
  
was younger I always remember sleeping with Mia, or Letty when I was scared. They had always  
  
been my protectors.  Silently I slipped in beside her thinking she was sleep.  
  
   
  
"You ,and Jesse have a fight?" she mumbled.  
  
"I know Mia,' I said making her sit up. " Was no one going to fucking tell me?"  
  
"V and Jess wanted to , but they knew you would freak out. "  
  
"You're damn right I am !" " Do you know how risky this is!"  
  
"I know  I know, I said the same thing, but you can't tell them anything when they get like this."  
  
"I'm not going to just sit around, and wait for someone to get hurt Mi," I said lying down as I began  
  
to feel dizzy.  
  
"It'll be ok, we'll talk to them in the morning, just rest." She said noticing my facial expression.  
  
Curling into a ball, I turned my back to her. This was the first time in four years that me , and  
  
Jesse had slept apart . I missed him already.  
  
  


	10. Chp 10

"You know, I trusted you ."   
" What are you talking bout Lad?"  
" I trusted you to take care of Jesse, and I have always looked up to you, but if anything , anything at all happens to Jesse I swear I will never forgive you." I could hear Letty gasp in the background as I got up, and walked away. I had always thought the sun rose, and set in Dom's presence, but sometimes things change. I winced inwardly at the pain I saw in his eyes, cause i knew I couldn't back down after saying something like that . The words could never be taken back. There was a feeling hanging in the air, I just knew something was going to happen to the team soon. My mouth almost dropped open when Jesse walked in as I was leaving. His eyes were blood shot, and face pale. I had done this to him. Seeing me start to crumble, Mia came down the stairs, and gently grabbed my arm guiding me to the car for work.   
  
"We're gone." she yelled signaling our departure.   
  
A week later   
"How you living girl?" Letty asked as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Wha? I''m alright," I said turning away to hide the tears forming. It had been two weeks and me and Jesse just could not stop arguing.   
"Don't lie to me Ladie," She siad forcing me to look into her eyes.   
"What the hell do you want me to say ! You know i'm not alright, I'll deal , just give me some space!"   
"Damn!" Letty said kicking the refrigerator door. Things had gotten out of hand last night, and she was really starting to worry.   
  
The night before  
  
I was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water when Jesse walked into the kitchen with a beer. There was another party going on because Dom had once again won a race. I hadn't raced since that last night with the Tran family. I just got the feeling Ii should take things easy for awhile.   
  
"Hey Ladie."   
"Hey Jesse," I said nodding slightly as I gritted my teeth, I had how polite we were we never used full names.   
  
"Lad, this has gone on long enough ," he said turning from the ice bin to face me.   
" Jess, I don't like it either," I said sighing as I rested my head against the coolness of the wooden table.   
"Then why are you making this so difficult."   
" You know how I feel about the situation," I said starring into my glass. If I made direct contact in him I would lose all resolve, and devour him like a man in the desert with a glass of water.   
"Ladie you know I can't stop now. "   
"That's bull, and you know it!" I said clenching the glass.   
" I can't just leave them hanging like that!" We had this argument almost every day, the same problem expressed with different words.   
"Damnit Jesse I need you !" I said throwing the half full glass at his head. The minute the glass left my hand I covered my mouth in shock. It shattered just a few inches from his face, and his jaw remained lowered. A few seconds later Dom ran in .   
  
"That's enough Ladie Marie!" He yelled dragging me through the kitchen, and up to V's room. I cried myself to sleep that night, but I knew the tears could never undo what I had done. So many things were happening tome , it was like someone else had taken over my body .I said ,and did , and said things I really didn't want to. I was so angry, this just wasn't me, and even though i hadn't told anyone I had been sick latley . The whole situation was literally tearing me apart from the inside out  
  
  
Things were even more strained after that night; and I grew even more irritable. In public Jesse, and I were the same loving couple, holding hands: and sharing kisses. N o matter what was really going on inside the group, we always managed to look strong, and confident to others. We had to after the break with the Tran family a few months ago. It scared me how badly we were functuioning without each other. I was extremly depressed, and I rarely went out , outside of working. I spent alot of time moping, and eating.. the pounds were really started to pack on. The other day I was wearing a pair of my favorite jeans , and V made a comment.   
  
" Did you pour yourself into those Lad?"   
"Shut up," I said lightly punching his arm.   
Jesse was really starting to frighten me, i'm thinking of giving up the cause cpmpletly. No disagreement can be worth this. I have never seen Jesse look so lost, and nervous. There are times when he literaly shakes, as he glances around nervously, and fiddles with his fingers. I'm not sure if is cause of the state our Marriage is in , or the "job" the team is doing. I guess secretly I'm praying its our marriage. 


	11. chp 11

I was working in the store with Mia the day Brian Earl Spelnor first came in .  
  
"Ladie come in here, and check this guy out," She said as I listened to the door as it swung open.  
  
"What?" I said walking out from the back where I was doing inventory.  
  
"Oh my, he is cute Mia," I said taking in the frosted blonde hair, and the blue eyes almost the shade of the ocean. He was just right, tall, but not too tall, and nicely built. He would be perfect for Mia... if the guys didn't chase him off. For some reason I got the feeling that he was special …somehow.  
  
   
  
"That's him MIa."  
  
"Him who? You know him or something?" She whispered as he walked to the counter.  
  
"No, that's your one girl, "  
  
"Yea, right what are the odds of that one happening."  
  
   
  
A week later  
  
Brian was still coming in, and I knew it was just a matter of time until something was said to him. He came in every day like clock work to order tuna on white, on crust. Something told me he wasn't coming in it for the tuna, cause the stuff was rotten. I could barley smell it with out getting sick, let alone digest the stuff.  Things with me, and Jesse were progressing. We weren't arguing as much, but then again I didn't have the energy these days. I still wasn't sharing a room with him, and I knew he was about ready to confront V because I was staying in his room.  I know he never fully understood the bond we shared, and he would kill me if he knew V knew I was sick when I hadn't even told him yet.  
  
"Here we go," I murmured under my breath as I saw the guys walk in when Brian was still at the counter.  
  
"Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything," I whispered as he walked by Vince.  When I saw Brian stopped I shook my head sadly. There was no way of avoiding a confrontation now.  
  
   
  
" Oh he is pretty," Jesse said as I walked up behind him while he tried on sunglasses.  
  
"Y'all are so mean sometimes," I said laughing as I watched them discuss he looks.  
  
"What I like the blonde hair," Leon said making me laugh. Letty's head snapped up at the sound. It had been a long time since I'd been happy at all. I was still upset with Jesse, but things were slowly getting better.  I jumped at the sound of a body hitting the hood of a car.  
  
   
  
"Dom!" Mia yelled as he continued to look over the paper. When there was no response Letty tried, lifting her eyebrows to show how serious she really was.  
  
"Alright," he said standing.  
  
"Domnic Toretto get your but out there before V kills him!" I said when he continued to move slowly.  
  
"We all know that boy don't listen to no one cept maybe you ," He said stepping out to separate him.  
  
I walked out to hear him say, "You embarrass me!"  
  
"Come on V," I said laying my hand gently on his arm.  
  
"That boy ain't here for no tuna Lad!"  
  
"Shh, let it go, we have some where to be anyway remember?" I said willing him to remember as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh yea," he murmured, as he Brian drove away.  "Were out brotha," He said grabbing my hand and as we headed toward his car.  
  
"We'll be home in time for dinner," I yelled out the window as we drove off.  
  
"I want to know what the hell is up with V, and my wife," Jesse murmured upset .  
  
" You don't want to mess with that Jess," Dom said shaking his head.  
  
"There's things V has done for that girl that have bonded them for life."  
  
"They just seem to be a little too close lately," He said spinning on his heel as he headed for his car.  
  
"Your man is pissed," Letty said as we pulled into the drive way before the race that night.  
  
"What?" I said stepping out with a bag.  
  
"He's all heated about how much time you, and V have been spending together, no to mention the fact that you're living with him.  
  
"That's' my V what the hell! He was here long before Jesse, do you remember how he saved me that one night…. From Dad"  
  
"I know, I know ,  I'm just letting you know ahead of time."  
  
"That boy!" I said as I started to head in .  
  
"Where'd you get the bags?"  
  
"V took me shopping."  
  
"Clothes fitting a little tight these days huh?" She said running in as I chased after her.  
  
"You did not just say that Letty  Elizabeth!"  
  
"Been along time since I saw that," Dom said to Mia as they watched us run around the kitchen.  
  
" I know, how are you, and Ladie these days."  
  
"She's still pissed as hell, but were working around it," he said shrugging. I was finally learning you just had to take Dom as he was. He meant well in everything he did, he just didn't know any other way.  
  
Later that week.  
  
   
  
"Mia, is that who I think it is?" I said as we stepped out of Letty's car.  
  
"Holy shit! It is Brian Lad!" She said excited.  
  
"You do like him!"  I said.  
  
"SHH!" she said looking around to see if anyone had heard. " You know how the guys are about that stuff."  
  
"Yea I do, I'll help you , I think he really likes you Mi," I said smiling as Dom agreed to let him race.  
  
   
  
 Minutes later  
  
   I laughed as Jesse opened the hood, and smoke rolled up to the sky. That boy had fried the hell out of his engine, he had a heavy foot, and never shifted when he should, not double clutching. With all his flaws, he had almost beaten Dom so I had to give him some credit.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Jesse said explaining what he might have done to the car, like Brian cared.  
  
"I don't think he cares hun," I said seconds before  the call about cops was given  
  
 "Where the hell is Dom!" I said pacing as the minutes rolled by.  
  
"Calm down girl, he's all right," Leon said sipping his beer.  
  
"You'd better hope he is," I said frustrated. " I wish I was a guy right now," I said to V as I ran my hands through my hair.  The girls were never allowed to go after the guys on police raids. It was a rule we'd had as long as I could remember.  
  
"Chill Lad, it aint good for you to be all stressed out," he said gently rubbing my stomach.  
  
"I know, I know, I can't help it, that's my big bro out there," I said sitting next to him on the arm of his chair.   
  
    I sighed heavily as I watched Jesse chug another beer. He was quickly on his way to been piss  
  
drunk, and I hated when he got like that. He didn't want to listen to anyone, and he was  
  
so confused. I almost jumped up when Dom walked through the door, but my mouth feel open  
  
chuckled as I spotted Mia walking down in her tank, and jeans. She had been studying for class,  
  
and wearing an old work shirt of Dom's not 5 minutes earlier. She winked at me  
  
when she realized I had noticed her. She rarely came down to party, and I only hung around to  
  
keep an eye on Jesse. I cringed as Dom pushed Leon away, and took V's beer.  He  
  
was definitely  beyond pissed at this point.  
  
"What the hell!" I said jumping up as I saw Jesse draped over another girl. My temper boiled as  
  
Dom separated them saying something about a cover before  detailing.  
  
"What is this shit!" I said pulling the girl away from him by her hair.  
  
"Just having some fun baby, the same as you !"  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, come on Jess, You're drunk," I said tugging on  
  
his shirt, hoping he wouldn't cause a scene.  
  
"You think I'm stupid." He hissed.  
  
"Stup—what !" I said pulling him out back.  
  
"You think I don't know , you got something going on with V don't you ."  
  
"Jesse you are so wrong," I said starting to cry. My hormones  
  
were up, and down these days, I couldn't seem to control my actions.  
  
"Then what is it LAD!" " Why the hell are you so secretive, and what other reason would you  
  
spend so much time with V instead of me?" " I thought we were finally working things  
  
out, but all you do is push me away," he said sobering.  
  
"Jesse-"  
  
"Don't you think it hurts me, to see you turn to him instead of me, to see you living with him !" "  
  
Everything I have ever done I did for you, for us, for the family we'll have one day. "  
  
" I'm not smart Ladie! I can't make money that way, doing this we'll be set for life, no worries."  
  
"Jesse I never cared about all that ," I said cupping his face in my hands. " I know I have been  
  
acting weird lately, but I can't help… I don't' know how to say this Jess, I have rehearsed it  
  
soo many times in my head, but standing here,"  
  
"Please just tell me ," he said refusing to look into my eyes.  
  
"That family you were talking about Jesse."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We'll its going to come a little earlier than you first  
  
thought."  
  
"What ! Lad! Are you saying…?"  
  
"You're going to be a Daddy," I whispered as he spun me  
  
around.  
  
"That's where V took you ?"  
  
"Yea he took me to the doctor, I didn't want to worry you more than I already have. I've been so  
  
horrible to you  Jesse, and  I am so sorry." " I Don't agree with what you're doing,  
  
but I know you thought it was right, and no matter what I'm going to stand by you."  
  
"Don't you ever, ever scare me like this again," He said pulling me to him.  
  
"No wonder you've been acting like this Lad!" " It explains  
  
every thing, the mood swings, your anger… the glass you  
  
"I know Jesse, I am so sorr-"  
  
"Shh," he said touching his finger lightly over my lips.  
  
"Lets go to bed."  
  
"You're tired?"  
  
" No I just want to be close to you , " he said taking my hand  
  
as  we walked in.  
  
   
  
"You've gained about 10 pounds," Jesse said as he gently ran  
  
his hands over the slight swell of my waist .  
  
"Yea, exactly ten, the doctor said I was almost 2 months."  
  
"Lad, I can not believe this, were going to be parents."  
  
" I know Jesse, just promise me something,"  
  
"Anything," He said looking up from kissing my stomach.  
  
"You'll stop after this."  
  
"Racing?"  
  
"No, stop from doing anything illegal like this again, I don't  
  
want our baby growing up with out a Father."  
  
"I promise Lad." 


	12. chp 12 finally

Lad  
  
We decided to keep a secret for as long as possible; and I finally moved back in with Jesse. Brain Earl Spelnor was becoming a familiar site, but he made me nervous. He tried just a little too hard sometimes. V was convinced he was a cop, and I was starting to wonder.  
  
"Where are you going this late?" I asked watching the guys get ready to leave.  
  
"To check on Spelnor, " V growled making me shake my head.  
  
"Want to come?" Dom asked surprising me. It had been along time since I'd hung with just my boys  
  
"I'm game," I said grabbing DOm's leather jacket as I followed Jesse out. Going back to the litter sister who wanted to be just like her big bro again. Slowly, but surely we were coming to an understanding.  
  
I wanted to puke as I watched Spelnor shimmy up a drain pipe at Hectors garage  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" I mumured scooting closer to V in the back- seat to get a closer look.  
  
"I told you Dom, he's a cop!" V hissed punching the seat.  
  
"We don't' know anything yet," Doom said his gravely voice raised, demanding silence.  
  
"Lad, V come with me, Jesse you stay and keep a look out."  
  
He started to protest, but I silenced him with a look. If he said something now Dom would know something was wrong. This was the way it had always been . V his right hand me , and me his left. We'd been a team with LEtty since what seemed like the beginning of time. Even before Leon, and Jesse were around. Mia was the mom who'd always patched us up when we fell.  
  
I stood on tiptoes leaning against V's back as I watched Spelnor from a safely hidden position.  
  
"He's just checking out the cars?" I asked not seeing the point.  
  
"He noses like a cop, " V said refusing to let go of his original theory.  
  
We scrambled down to wait in the alley as he walked back. I winced as V sent a hard blow to his head with the shot gun he kept stored in his trunk. I followed silently behind like a shadow as he dragged his thin body. After he nodded to I knelt over him looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"If you ever hurt Mia, this will look like a walk in the park," I whispered, before standing and once again taking my place in the shadow behind DOm.  
  
I listened to his "Excuse" for being there, but I wasn't' sure if I believed him or not Looking from Dom. to V I realized they weren't sure either.  
  
I waited in the car with Jesse as they went into the Tran's . This was closer than I ever wanted to be to Lance again.  
  
"What happened?  
  
Jesse asked turning to face me.  
  
"I think he is going to cause a lot of trouble, I said telling him what had gone on.  
  
1 month later  
  
I was coming down the stairs when I tripped screaming. The breathe Left me as Brian caught me in mid fall. Shaking I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself.  
  
"Hey you're ok," he said as everyone rushed to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Ladie!" Jesse said running in from the back. "Are you ok, is the baby?"  
  
"baby?" everyone exclaimed turning to look at me mouths gaping.  
  
"Surprise?" I asked meekly . 


	13. Chapter 13

Before I start I just wanted to say thank so much for all the feed back. It helps keep me writing so much !  
  
  
  
"Surprise?" Dom asked looking away before stepping closer.  
  
"Surprise? " he repeated his voice laced with sarcasm, and anger.  
  
"When the hell where you going to tell us?"  
  
Looking around at all the hurt expressions I felt almost guilty . I was down right shock when Jesse stood up to Dom.  
  
"We just found out ourselves, hell were barley dealing with it , so what were we supposed to tell you?" he said putting his arm around me, and carefully leading me away from a gawking Brian.  
  
"How are you feeling? Is everything ok with the baby? Did you get your pre- natals yet?" Mia asked going into doctor mode, making my head spin as I tried to come up with all the right answers.  
  
"Mia," I said laying my and on her arm to calm her down." Everything is fine."  
  
Turning in Jesse's arms I faced the person who's reaction mattered the most.  
  
"Damn, I don't' even know what to say," Letty said walking closer. " You're gonna be an F'ing mom yo!" She said suddenly embracing me.  
  
"Yes, I am ," I said shaking as I began to realize just what that meant. I knew you ended up being just like you're parents with your kids, most times, and I wanted to be nothing like ours.  
  
"You won't be like her," Let said . Using that uncanny way she had of knowing exactly what I was thinking. It was times like this that I swore we should have been twins.  
  
"But what if I am ?" I whispered low enough for only her to hear.  
  
"Listen to me mija," she said d taking my hand, leading me away from the team, and from Jesse to talk alone.  
  
"You may have her blood running through your veins, but you are nothing like that cold bitch." " I worried so much for you, because out of the two of use you had it the worst."  
  
"You were so small, you couldn't just leave and get away like I could, and you were so shy, and quite then , never sticking up for yourself," She shook her head , and I knew she had been holding these feelings inside for a long time.  
  
"But you were strong , Ladie, no matter what you never cracked, just keep going, and made it look easy to do , the beatings, your papi coming back, hell you were my rock at times."  
  
"So now , you're telling me that you're gonna be a mami, and I kwo you will be great."  
  
"Thank you," I said hugging her as the tears fell. Dam hormones! I thought . I guess in a way I had always worried that some part of my Mother would some day surface in me. I just wanted so much more for my children then I had had. They would never be afraid to go home cause Mami might be high, or have to hide bruises. They would never be afraid night to go to sleep at night for fear of someone slipping into their room that they would need to fight off.  
  
I can still remember that day that made me and V's relationship. I was only ten when my Father decided to come back, and I was terrified of the man. He was loud, always drunk ,and the look in his eyes when they landed on me chilled me to the bone. I avoided him as much as possible, and tried to go unnoticeable. I knew there was something just not right with him.  
  
He'd come in to my room that night, and I cried out as I tried to fight him off. It was no more than ten minutes later when the squeal of tires was followed by V who burt in pulling him away form me, and taking e into his arms. He was only 16 at the time , but big for his age. He carried me out , my Mothers screams following me out the door. I'd lived with the Torettos ever since; and now things were changing. It was time for the teams little girl to finally grow up. Cause let's face they were the one's who raised me . It was humbling to think I was going to have a little one of my own soon.  
  
  
  
"Congradulations Dawg!" Leon said hugggn me as we came back in. I laughe das I hugged him back, only he could sound right using the word Dawg to a girl It was a relief to have everyone know, but at the same tie it was a curse. The guys watched me now, making sure I had my rest , never letting me work overtime; and asking me a million times a say if everything was ok.  
  
  
  
A few months later .  
  
I was four months pregnant and starting to show as I went with Dom, and Brian while they did some businesss with Harry. It was like an unspoken law that I had to be with at least two people from the team at all times. Rubbing my belly I looked at the newest Nos kits as they talked inside the office.  
  
"Are we finally gonna hook up at Race wars? " asked a voice I had prayed I would never hear again.  
  
"Lance I'm four months pregnant ,and married," I said placing my hands over my slight tummy as I looked around . Wanting Dom to walk out, but not to at the same time.  
  
"Even like this you're still hot, maybe hotter, and I would certaintly take you ," he said licking his lips, and making me want to gag  
  
"Just stay the hell away from me," I said backing up slowly as he continued to eye me up , and down. He was just a freak there was nothing attractive about an old pair of denims, and wife beater that was slightly curved outward by a buda belly.  
  
"What's wrong ? "the boys asked as I suddently appeared in the office pale faced.  
  
"Just saw Lance," I said shrugging.  
  
"I' gonna freaking kill him I swear," Dom said walking to the door only to catch his back as he left the store.  
  
"Let it be Dominic."I said trying to make him remember who we were around.  
  
"My bad," he said coming over to kiss me on the fore head. A chill went down my spine as I thought about race wars, and Lance .Once again I knew things were going to go wrong. 


	14. chp 14

A week later we were at race wars, and I noticed the tension between Dom , and Brian. Though the weather was hot I loved seeing all the cars, and cheering on the team as they raced. I laughed as my sister passes the cocky gut in the white car. The SOB had been sure a girl could never beat him,  
  
"What did you say to him?" I asked jogging towards her as she parked her car.  
  
" I told him if he wanted @ss to go to Holly wood boulevard," she said laughing as we headed back to the trailers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do it Jesse," I said following behind as he walked towards the line pink slip in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brian asked trying to talk sense into him .  
  
' I'm throwing down the pink slip, just like you."  
  
"Well look where that got him." I said becoming testy my hormones flaring . I wanted to smack Leon as He talked to Jesse.  
  
"You need to visualize the win man , Jesse you gotta listen to me man." Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms. He needs to visualize all the things that could go wrong. Despite everything, he decided to go through with it, I guess he felt he had something to prove. I closed my eyes in prayer when I realized he was racing a Tran. The world spun as I heard him press the Nos, too soon!!!! All rational thought left my mind as Tran passed him , and the white Jetta rolled out the parking lot.  
  
  
  
Searching for Dom in the crowd I stopped dead at Jonny's comment. No way was he getting away with that here, where he owned nothing. A chill went down my spine at the murderous look that jumped into Dom's eyes, and I knew he was gonna snap . Stepping back , I tried to avoid the rushing crowd as they all moved forward for a better view . As Letty was pushed aside I could see the panic rising in her eyes until she found me. Flinging her body in front of mine protectively. She snarled as she saw Lance quickly approaching me. The minute he got to close, she drew back her fist , swinging seconds later, and surprised when my fist joined hers sending him flying, blood spurting from his mouth.  
  
She grinned at me wolfishly m knowing I had just literally laid my past to rest . Pulling me through the crowd, elbowing people out of the way she lead me to the trailers..  
  
" I need keys," I said searching through the ones on the night stand. I saw Dom frown as my eyes lite up , as I took his keys.  
  
"We all know yours' is the fastest ," I said as I hurried to the red Rx parked a ways down.  
  
"Just be careful, that's my niece, or nephew in there," he said knowing I was going to look for Jesse.  
  
" I will," I said shifting into reverse, and pealing out of the parking lot. 


	15. chp 15

After driving around for what seemed like hours I thought of the one place he would be. Doing U turn in front of the house I headed to he Bodega. I breathed a sigh of relief as I spotted the white car parked out back in the alley way.  
  
"Jesse!" I called stepping out.  
  
"Ladie!" he called stepping out.  
  
"You are so stupid," I said softly kissing him as he embraced me.  
  
"I know... I just I don't know what to do."  
  
"You're dad gets out in less than 3 months."  
  
"I know," he said his head resting on my shoulder.  
  
"Let's just drive," he said opening my door. Sighing I agreed as we drove the streets of La trying to avoid the Trans, and the team  
  
"You know we can't run forever," I said as he pumped gas. The sun was coming up , and I knew it was time own up .  
  
"I know, let's go home."  
  
Twenty minutes later I found myself baring all my body weight on one of the bullet holes that had blood flowing from it. I cried, barley keeping it together as Mia applied pressure to the other, and we waited for an ambulance.  
  
"Don't you leave me Jesse?" I screamed frantically.  
  
** Mias' POV  
  
My whole world had been completely blown open in a matter of just eight hours, and the incident with Jesse had just shattered what piece of mind I had left. Leon, and Letty had left headed for Baja where Ladies' abuela still lived. She would take them in without question, simply because of her love for Ladie, and the guilt over what her son had tried to do to his own daughter. I was glad they were gone though, it spared them having to see this.. horror. A hate for Brian started to grow in me at that moment. Even though he had rushed off, right in front of a furious Dom who I was scared I might never see again. The only time I had ever seen him look like that was when he had almost killed Kenny Linder. "Dear God, please watch over my family," I prayed followed by a hail Mary.  
  
Dom's POV The minute Jesse hit the ground all rational thought left my body, and as I chased after the Trans I kept thinking to myself. The last thing you ever said to him was "What were you thinking." You yelled at him.  
  
"I'm going to make you hurt, just like you did me," I said an evil grinning spreading across my face as I ran Lance off the road, getting out to make sure he was down , and staying that way.  
  
"You're lucky you're all the way down there you piece of shit," I said spitting before turning to get back in my car. This wasn't over until we got Johnny.  
  
  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
I felt like me entire body had been doused in flames as I lay there on the side of the street. Never thought the Trans' would have the balls to actually shot me over the car. Shivering with a cold I knew had nothing to do with the weather I began to see a white haze behind my lids. I wanted to let go so bad, and fade in to the painless void that was beckoning me, but Ladies' voice was too compelling, and I had our child to think off. I'm fighting for you Ladie, I really am. I thought as the blackness came.  
  
Ladie  
  
The ambulance actually got there in a record time of ten, minutes, but it felt like hours. Mia helped lead me in to the ambulance, and seeing his condition the workers allowed her to stay with me. I hyperventilated when Jesse flat line and Mia had to restrain me placing her arms around me as I rocked back and forth, trying to calm down for the babies sake. Suddenly we were at the hospital, and they were rushing Jesse down the hall, where I could no longer follow. Screaming code red, as they handed him off to the doctors. I couldn't' tell you the technical terminology of it all, but I'd seen enough ER Episodes to know it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Where the hell is Vince?" I asked turning to Mia who was sitting beside me quietly. "Oh My God," She said eyes brimming with tears. "Not him too, not my V," I said even closer to the hysterics, I had just come away from. "Ladie, he. when they were .. his arm got caught, and they.." "Mia," I said grabbing her shoulders and giving her a slight shake. "Give it to me straight." "They had to air lift him to the hospital, I don't know what condition he's in, or even if they had to .. take his arm , he had a gun shot wound to the side." "Wait! He was shot!"  
  
Nodding at me silently she looked away, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"What the hell happened to us?" I asked silence my only answer.  
  
  
  
I was half asleep when the doctor came out hours later.  
  
"Mrs. Thompson?" He asked watching my wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Yes," I said trying to focus my blurry vision.  
  
"He's stable for now, and though I can't promise any thing, I think he's going to make it.  
  
"Can I see him?" I asked standing up.  
  
"Sure hun," he said smiling sympathetically. 


	16. Chp 16

Lad's Pov A/n Rating: R for language  
  
  
  
I walked down the hallway on shaky legs, not quite sure I was ready to see him with so many tubes attached. Taking a deep breath I slipped in to the room wanting to be strong for him, even if he wasn't conscious. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him lying in the bed so small, and pale. Walking over I took hold of his hand and sat beside him silently, drifting off with the rhythmic sound of the breathing monitor assuring me he was fine. I woke up the next morning as light filtered in standing I stretched after I scanned all the monitors. I turned towards the knock on the door watching as it swung open a few seconds later.  
  
"You should go get some rest," Said the curly haired nurse who walked in to check Jesse's vitals.  
  
"You're husband is going to be just fine, and you have that baby to worry about," She said her warm manner making me smile. I hadn't been around many kind women, next to Mrs. Toretto.  
  
"You're friend is asleep in the waiting room," She said seeing me look around.  
  
"Thank you ," I said walking out to go see what little family I had left and see if we knew any thing about Vince yet.  
  
I was sitting beside Mia when what used to be Dom's cell phone began ringing in my pants pocket. Glancing around suspiciously, I answered it with a trembling hand.  
  
"LADie?" Asked the unwelcome voice of Brian Spe. O'Connor.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I said ready to hang up. "Wait Lad, I have some news on V."  
  
"Speak quickly," I said glad Mia was asleep, and I could spare her more pain.  
  
"He's in the same hospital they took Jesse too, on the intensive care unit, fifth floor, they have him stabilized."  
  
"Yea, but will he be going to jail when he gets better!"  
  
"No, I took care of that."  
  
"You had better," I said a silence falling over the line, cause there was nothing left to say.  
  
"Brian," I said before he could hang up.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"DO you remember my promise?" I asked referring to the night he had been caught snooping around Hectors' cars.  
  
"The - the one about Mia?" He asked knowing my reputation for being crazy.  
  
"I'm glad you haven't' forgotten, because I sure as hell haven't," I said the dial tone buzzing in his ear as I hung up.  
  
:My day is looking up all ready: I thought sarcastically as I woke Mia. A few moments later I went to see V, while she took her turn with Jesse. Selfish or not I was glad to get the time alone with him; he was my Vincent, the man who had always protected me just as much as Dom had protected Letty. Saying a Hail Mary I made the sign of the cross for strength as I entered the room. Pushing open the door I felt my eyes tear once more at the sight of V wrapped in yards of white gauze, and propped up in bed. He was sleeping his chest moving in, and out gently, and I knew he had to be flying as high as kite from all the morphine they had given him.  
  
"Vincey?" I asked cautiously stroking back the hair that had fallen over his forehead.  
  
"Lad?" He asked slowly, his eyes fluttering open a minute later.  
  
"Yea its me babe," I said smiling as he tried to focus.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you of course," I said deciding not to tell him about Jesse, until he was more coherent.  
  
"Mia's going to come up, and see you in a minute."  
  
"Fucking O'Connor," He grumbled, making me laugh.  
  
"I know babe, I feel the same way you do." I said continuing to stroke his hair.  
  
"I'm so tired ." he said , speech slightly slurred.  
  
"I know hun, just rest," I said kissing his forehead as I turned to leave.  
  
I almost ran in to Mia as I made my way out of the room, whispering that I was going home to for a quick shower, and a change of clothes. Nodding she waved me off, all of her attention focused on the man lying in side. I was half way to the house when Dom's phone rang once again.  
  
"Listen asshole!" I said assuming it was Brian again.  
  
"IS that how you really see your big brother?"  
  
"DOM!" I exclaimed almost driving off the road.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I don't' want to say, for.. certain reasons, but remember the place we discussed, we all made it."  
  
"How's Jesse ,and V?"  
  
"Both stable, which is the best we can hope for, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Keep your ears open for me, so you can let me know what's going on, you'll be getting a package in the mail tomorrow, and it's very important, you'll know what to do with it when you get it."  
  
" I hate to do this, but I have a limited amount I can use the phone, and I have to go." " I understand," I said knowing he was avoiding a trace in case they had put one on this line.  
  
I heard a chorus of we love you in the background before the line went dead.  
  
A cell phone arrived the next day, and we kept in close contact as the days eked by. I was  
  
ecstatic when Jesse finally regained conscious a week later, and began responding better to his  
  
medication. I visited him everyday, but life was getting harder, and harder the further along I got,  
  
with just Mia, and I to run the garage, and the grocery. If she had known more about cars I would  
  
have shut down the bodega all together for a while. I knew I should be off my feet more, but I  
  
was making sure I stayed hydrated, only taking in 7 cars a week, and we needed the daily  
  
income. It was a month before we started getting money in the mail from the others, but still there  
  
was no was no way I was going to let something Dough Toretto has worked so hard to build shut down.  
  
"You do good work," said a voice that was familiar, but unrecognizable from my current position  
  
under a car.  
  
Sliding out, I growled as I recognized Brian's lanky frame.  
  
"I uh, just come to say that uh, the team can come home in a few more months, the uh alibi I gave is pretty tight."  
  
"Am I supposed to be grateful?" I asked snorting as I rolled back under the car, pointedly ignoring him.  
  
"You know if you need any help."  
  
"Brian O'Connor, I don't' need a damn thing from you, you can be on your way," I said dismissing him coolly.  
  
He was all ready sniffing around Mia again, and I hated her cause I knew she would eventually take him back. Shaking my head I drowned myself in the work like I had been the past few days. 


	17. Chp 17

Ladies' POV  
  
" I need to get the hell out of here!" Vince roared as I walked in the next day . ]  
  
"Well hello to you too sunshine," I said sighing heavily as I took a seat next to his bed side.  
  
"I'm sorry Lad, its not your fault."  
  
"NO its O'Connor's," I said rolling my eyes. "You see him again?"  
  
"Yea," I said telling him what Brian has told me a few hours earlier.  
  
"You're seriously running the shop by yourself?" He asked turning to me shocked.  
  
"Yea, but I'm not taking the same amount of cars we're used too."  
  
"Lad, you know you have to be careful."  
  
"I know, I know, but its not like Mia can actually do anything besides hand me the proper tools."  
  
"True enough," he said chuckling.  
  
I talked with him a while longer before making my way down to Jesses, where I once again spent the night. The nurses had set up a cot for me, and it helped keep me away from the police who were hounding Mia, and I day and night for information. They were insane if they thought we were going to do anything to jeopardize our family coming home as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
As a month turned in to four I began to get anxious. I was now eight months pregnant, and Jesse and Vince both weren't expected to be coming home any time soon. I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted him beside me when I brought our child in to the world. Despite the added weight I continued to work on the cars, keeping up the shop, as Mia worked the Bodega in the afternoons after school. I knew Brian was still coming around, but it was a topic we just agreed not to discuss. I knew she thought I was forgiving him, but I was just waiting for the baby to be born, so I could kick his ass properly. I was elbow deep in grease when I heard the deep voice I had been dying to hear for the past months.  
  
"Who might this lil grease monkey be?"  
  
Flying from under the car, I wobbled as fast as only a pregnant woman could.  
  
"Leticia ! I missed you so much mami!" I said tears slowly making there way down my face as I held on for dear life, mindless of the damage I was doing to her clothing.  
  
"Holy shit!" She said taking in how big, and round my stomach had gotten.  
  
"8 months now," I said grinning as I glanced up at the team who was now pouring in to the shop.  
  
"Dios how I missed you guys," I said accepting their hugs, and beaming as they rubbed my belly.  
  
"You look like you're ready to pop dawg!" Leon said .  
  
"I know you aren't' telling me you were running this garage all by yourself," Dom said crossing his arms.  
  
"I did what I had to ," I said shrugging.  
  
"Well no more of that," Letty said as they lead me to the car still in overalls.  
  
"But- but."  
  
"Take a load off," Leon said smiling as we all piled in to the Escalade they had purchased at some time in the past few months.  
  
Jesse's POV  
  
"They're driving me insane I tell you," Ladie said as she lay beside me in the room. The doctors had said it was ok for me to move around more, so she cuddled with me on her visits.  
  
"Honey they've only been back a month."  
  
"I know but they treat me like an invalid, " She said groaning.  
  
"I'm just nine months pregnant, not like I'm dying of a depilating disease."  
  
Chuckling I continued with my back massage smiling at her moans of pleasure. Her back had been cramping the past few days, and I was begging to think she would be going in to labor soon. She only had two more weeks left, and early babies weren't unusual.  
  
"Dad came to visit me," I said changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, he stopped by the house, I'm glad he's out."  
  
"Me too, I wish he had never gotten caught street racing."  
  
"I know, aren't' you glad I fixed the Jetta , before he got back."  
  
"Hell yes, he loved all the detail, and of course the NOS."  
  
"I love your Dad," she said smiling as she drifted off.  
  
"He's your Dad too now."  
  
As her breathing evened out I found myself nodding off as well. I woke to Ladies' hushed voice whispering my name.  
  
"Wha?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"My water just broke," She said making me sit straight up.  
  
"What!" I asked.  
  
"I think we're going to have a baby tonight," She said looking at me calmly.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?"  
  
"Just .. three or four minutes," she said laughing at my expression as she grunted.  
  
"Its not like we aren't' in the hospital," She said giggling as I pushed the call button.  
  
"Only you would be laughing right now," I said shaking my head.  
  
Four hours later our son James Vincent Thompson made his way in to the world. They had allowed me to go in via a wheel chair, and Letty had been the other designated person, but Lad was so much all of their children that they all ended up switching off as the contractions increased. It was actually Dom, and I who were in the room when James took his first breath, and wailed.  
  
"You did It baby," I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"No more kids, tell I can forget how much having this one hurt," She said smiling in amusement as Dom chuckled.  
  
"James Vincent?" She asked me as her lids lowered.  
  
"That's perfect sweetheart," I said smiling as they laid my son on her stomach for her to examine.  
  
"He's so beautiful," She said taking in his full head of black curls, long lashes, and sun kissed skin.  
  
"Just like his Mother."  
  
She had drifted off by the time the team had sauntered in a while later, and I played the role of proud husband, and Father wheeling down to the nursery to show them J.V. who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Dawg you names him after me?" Vince said tearing up as I smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way bro" I said patting him on the back. 


	18. Chp 18

Author: Shyla aka Ladie  
  
Contact: Fickycter@aol.com  
  
Title: Jesse's story  
  
Rating: chapter PG-13  
  
Fandom: The Fast And the Furious  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie, and no money is being made from this story. I do however own all OFC characters. So .. no stealing!  
  
Summary: The story of how Jesse, and Leon came to be in Team Toretto with an added member.  
  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Jesse/Ladie  
  
Feedback: Is essential to a writers diet.  
  
Archive: Just ask me, and I'm more than likely to say yes.  
  
  
  
Ladie's POv  
  
Pacing the floor I walked the baby back and forth as I tried to calm him. I sometimes wonder if he missed his Father too, the way he liked to carry on. The team had been great helping me as much as they could, but it was still wearing me down. Most people had their Mom's or even Grandmothers, to help with their fist born, I had no one. WE had switched the rooms around, bringing Leon up out of the basement, and putting me in his place, so they wouldn't' wake up every time J.V. Did.  
  
"Hay Nino, whats' wrong?" I asked bouncing him up and down.  
  
"Let's go for a little trip," I said rubbing his back soothingly as I dressed him in a green jumper, with little frogs.  
  
Sometimes he would calm down after I rocked him on the porch swing.  
  
  
  
"Someone asked about you today," Letty said , on her usual lunch break. They each stopped by once a day now to make sure I was doing okay with Jamie. ( Pronounced Haime)  
  
"Who?" I asked burping Jamie.  
  
"Brittany."  
  
"Oh, tell my esa I said what's up," I said smiling.  
  
Brittany was the only part of our family we still associated with. She was our first cousin, and we'd grown up with her, mainly because she lived just around the corner, and we went to the same schools.  
  
"She wanted to see Jamie."  
  
"Tell her to come over whenever. " I said excited at teh ideal of comapany.  
  
"I did, she'll probably stop by tonight with Jay," She said referring to her fiancée of a year. The two had known each other forever before dating, and were just like, me and Jesse.  
  
"She's having problems with Aunt Iris."  
  
"Man what is it with the women from that family?" I said thinking of our own Mother.  
  
"I don't' know mija," She said shaking her head as she finished off the sandwich I had made her.  
  
"See you in a few, we'll go see Jesse ."  
  
"Thank God," I said almost ready to jump out of my chair.  
  
I had not been able too walk much for the past week, so climbing hospital steps had been out . We talked daily on the phone, but that of course wasn't the same. Jamie, and I had dozed off later when the door bell rang.  
  
  
  
"What's up girl? " I asked laughing at Brit as she waved through the screen door.  
  
"Not much prima," She said hugging me.  
  
"Where's my lil Jami bear?" She said all ready coming up with a nic name.  
  
"In his play pen , sleeping so be quiet."  
  
"Ok," She said smiling as she picked him up gently.  
  
We chatted for a while, and she left just as the team arrived.  
  
Jesse's POv  
  
I smiled as Lad entered the room that night with Leon right behind her carrying the car seat.  
  
"Hi baby," She said kissing me as I sat up.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how are you two?" I asked still amazed That I was actually a Father.  
  
"Good, the little one misses his Daddy though," She said cooing as she began unbuckling him .  
  
"What's going on Dawg," Leon asked taking a seat beside my bed.  
  
"Not that much, they say I can come home in a few more weeks."  
  
"Thank the Lord," Lad said in a high pitched voice, that made Leon, and I both laugh.  
  
Rolling her eyes at us she brought a sleeping Jamie over to lay in my arms.  
  
"HI baby boy," I said humbled as he wrapped his tiny hands around my finger like he knew I was his Father.  
  
"That boy has a set of lungs on him," Leon said nodding towards the little angel I held near my heart.  
  
"HA , you're telling me," Lad said shaking her head.  
  
"Has he been keeping you up?"  
  
"We just need to get him in to a sleeping habit," She said smiling at me to reassure me everything was ok.  
  
I worried sometimes that I didn't know enough to be the Father I wanted to be, I think Lad did too. We were so scared that we were going to screw up Jamie, like our parents had us.  
  
"I'm going to go see Vince," Leon said a few minutes later.  
  
"Aight man," I said knowing he was trying to give us some time alone.  
  
*******  
  
Lads' POV  
  
I think each time I see Jesse. It's a little harder to leave him. Knowing that he was going to be back home in a few weeks helped a lot. It was a Friday, and I knew that meant another race, so I'd be home alone again with J.V.  
  
"Just you , and me kid," I said kissing his fore head as I got in the car with Leon.  
  
"I don't' want you staying her all by yourself tonight," Dom said as the girls were getting ready for the race.  
  
"Dom, I'll be fine."  
  
"I still don't like, why don't' you call umm. Umm Brit?"  
  
"I'm sure she has plans with Jay."  
  
"Nope, he's racing tonight too," Leon said, always the one in the know.  
  
"Aight I'll call her."  
  
Ten minutes later Brit was on her way, and Dom was satisfied. Which I had learned was the best way to keep him.  
  
  
  
"What up kid?" she asked grinning as she entered the house with a huge stack of tapes.  
  
"OH shit, what did you bring? "  
  
"Old school home videos," She said making me cover my face with my hands.  
  
"Hey Brit," Dom said smiling as she blushed.  
  
"Hey Dom," She said waving at the others as we disappeared in to the basement.  
  
"I love my Jay, but Dom is so freaking hot. "  
  
"Don't' let my sister hear you say that," I said laughing as I checked on Jaime one more.  
  
"Awwh , my Jamie bear is sweeping?" She said in a baby voice.  
  
"For once, I think he's starting to settle in to a routine.. two months later."  
  
Settling on the bed we slipped in the videos , laughing at how we looked then , and amazed at how much we had changed.  
  
"Before you know it , He's going to be going to preschool," I said my eyes tearing all ready at the thought.  
  
"Don't' worry , you and Jesse will have a dozen more by that time," She said making shake my head.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Brittany, can you do me a favor?" I asked later that night as she and Jay visited one more.  
  
"Sure, prima, what's going on?"  
  
"Will you and Jay watch J.V. for . twenty-minutes?"  
  
"Sure," She said smiling at my still sleeping son.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it," I said kissing his head before I made my way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Scanning the crowd I made my way out to the back where I knew Mia was talking to Brian. Since the team had come back, he had been careful tp keep his distance, but I knew the two had still been sneaking around together. Just like I knew they were out back on the porch, because I could hear everything from the window down stairs. Cracking my knuckles I prayed Mia would forgive me for what I was about to do.  
  
"Hey O'Connor," I called causing him to turn around.  
  
"I'm collecting on that promise," I said right before I swung, my fist connecting with his pretty face.  
  
I took a sick pleasure in his bewildered expression as he stumbled back from the force of my blow, holding a hand to his jaw. Following the left hook with a right to his mouth I wondered if he would actually have the balls to hit me back.  
  
"Ladie stop!" MIA screamed trying to hold me back.  
  
Shaking her off I winced as she hit the ground hard with a thud. The slamming of a door later confirmed that she had gone to get Dom. I was my turn to be shocked when Brian charged me knocking the air out of my lungs as he pinned me against the wall roughly.  
  
"I don't' want to hurt you Lad, now calm down."  
  
Wiggling I tried to free myself, scratching at his arms. Ramming me against the wall again stunned me, and it was at that moment that the team came rushing out.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dom roared ripping him away from me as Leon helped me stand.  
  
"Don't you ever even think about touching her again."  
  
"NO!" I said grabbing his tensed arm.  
  
"This was between me, and O'Connor, I started it."  
  
"The promise?" Dom asked .  
  
"Yea," I said nodding as a crowd began to gather around us.  
  
"Aint nothing to see here, everyone get the F out of the house!" LEtty screamed causing them to all quickly disburse. 


	19. chp 19 FInal Chapter

Author: Shyla aka Ladie  
  
Contact: Fickycter@aol.com  
  
Title: Jesse's story  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Fandom: The Fast And the Furious  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie, and no money is being made from this story. I do however own all OFC characters. So .. no stealing!  
  
Summary: The story of how Jesse, and Leon came to be in Team Toretto with an added member.  
  
Pairing: Dom/Letty Jesse/Ladie  
  
Feedback: Is essential to a writers diet.  
  
Archive: Just ask me, and I'm more than likely to say yes.  
  
  
  
Lad's POV  
  
Scowling at Mia who was simmering over Brian I shook my head. IF it wasn't for all the years we had spent together I would say she wasn't' worth me doing what I had done. I guess I could not believe she was still with the nark. Sure, he had gotten us out of trouble, but he had still lied to us from the very first time we had met him.  
  
"We're cool now," I said satisfied with the job I had done on him.  
  
"Aight," He said shaking his head.  
  
I had to give it to him, he had taken it like I man. Understanding that I had needed to do it for the two men lying in the hospital as well as for the son who should have been with his Father. Tired now with my hand all ready swelling, I headed down stairs toward the one thing that had been my salvation through the whole ordeal' Jamie Vincent.  
  
"I'll bring you down some ice," Letty said with something like admiration in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks mija," I said nodding.  
  
  
  
"You kick his ass good?" Jay asked grinning as I shook my head.  
  
"WE heard you ," Brit said by way of explanation.  
  
"I'm so tired you guys," I said taking Jamie from Brittany, and rocking him gently, more to comfort myself than any thing else.  
  
"He'll be home soon," Jay said knowing I was slowly losing my mind without Jesse.  
  
"We can drive you there tonight," Brit said.  
  
"Visiting hours are over though," I said smiling sadly.  
  
"Since when have you ever cared about the rules?" Brit asked snorting.  
  
"Since him," I said kissing Jamie's forehead.  
  
  
  
Jesses' POV  
  
Finally the day had come when I would leave this hell hole. I had spent six months in this hospital room, and Jamie was now three months. I hated to think of all the moments with him I had missed, even though Lad swore he didn't do much besides eat, and sleep yet. I wanted to be there when he first recognized himself in the mirror, or realized he had hands, and feet.  
  
"You ready baby?" Ladie asked grinning as she walked in with Jamie who she had dressed in a miniature suit.  
  
"Congratulations Daddy," She said in a baby voice making him wave.  
  
"You guys are so cute," I said taking in her white dress. It wasn't often that you caught her in one of those.  
  
Holding out my arms I took my son, grateful for my second chance at life as I slowly made my out of the hospital.  
  
Ladies' POV  
  
Having Jesse home was a huge relief , even though it was more work on my part. He still needed a lot of help getting around, and I had to drive him to physical therapy every day which was well worth it. Living with out him, had been like trying to breath without oxygen. Vince had come home a few days later, and I think things were slowly starting to get back to normal.  
  
Brian was still around, but I had managed to convince myself that despite the shaky start he was family. He had gotten us all off scott free, and for that reason alone I owed him some kind of respect. I wonder what the future holds for us these days, but of course no one can really tell that. For now Jesse, and I are both content to enjoy our family. 


End file.
